Revenge Dear Princess
by Jelli Kelli
Summary: Second attempt, didn't like the frst , but the same plot as before, a prince wants his revenge on Princess Jasmine for what she put him through, begins after Aladdin and Jasmines wedding, please review
1. His Lovely Princess

**Authors Notes : I didn't like how I created my previous attempt to Revenge Dear Princess, though the beginning was ok it just didn't seem right, so I changed it, sorry if you liked it, I will maybe make another one a bit similar and thank you for your kind reviews , this is probably the more improved version of it, also i don't understand the rating thing so I keep putting K, though for once I have put a different rating, though if you o not think my rating is right and/or can explain a little about the ratings to me I'd very much appreciate it. Thanks, hope you enjoy.**

His Lovely Princess.

Chapter 1

Candle lights had flickered, people had watched intently, in a corner hidden with no mask, Cassim had watched as his only son got married to the only princess of Agrabah, they had shared a magical moment before a magical kiss, all leading up to what would be the time of their lives, as Aladdin and Jasmine rode off to their honeymoon on a magic carpet taking them both to the beginning of their future.

The cool night air breezed past her blowing her hair in front of her face, she looked back on several occasions looking at her lover, no wait, her husband, she knew she'd have to get used to calling him that instead of her boyfriend or her fiancé, he was talking quietly to the Sultan Pasda, thanking him for his kind hospitality and for offering them a room to stay in whilst they were on their honeymoon, it seemed like it was only yesterday Aladdin was on a magic carpet pretending to be a prince trying to woo her, but he didn't need the fancy clothes, or the fancy carpet ride, although it was a thrilling journey, one of many the couple had had to face, but he soon realised afterwards that he didn't need to lie, Jasmine had fallen in love with him when she first met him, but finally they'd made it to this moment, yes there had been a couple of delays but they got there in the end, and now as Jasmine watches another city from another balcony she can tell their adventures have only just begun.

After a long conversation with the Sultan Pasda, Aladdin walked quietly into the room watching as his new wife looked out to the city, he smiled to himself then gradually made his way closer to her, her back was towards him and there was no doubt in his mind that she could hear him gradually coming closer to her, and as he placed his masculine hands on her small shoulders he felt her jump slightly at his touch, he kissed her ear and apologised in a whisper tone, he rested his head next to hers and watched with her, he wrapped his arms protectively and gently around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, the couple stood watching the peaceful city, listening to all the dim sounds and feeling the cool nights air breeze through their hair.

A light knock at the door brought them out of the trance and Aladdin especially felt annoyance rush through him like venom, a young servant boy walked into the room offering the Prince and Princess a quick tour of the city before they go to sleep, not knowing they'd both been here many times before, it made Aladdin's annoyance grow, but before he got the chance to have a go at the young boy Jasmine stepped in, "I don't think we will be needing a tour, we have been here many times before, but thank you for offering." She said sweetly.

Quickly after Jasmine had told him , and he noticed Aladdin's annoyed expression the boy disappeared, leaving Aladdin and Jasmine to go back to what they were doing, once Aladdin had relaxed again, Jasmine began a conversation whilst combing her fingers through his hair, "Aladdin," she began listening as he hummed his acknowledgement, she smiled as she felt him sniff her hair, "What do you think will happen now? Now that we're married I mean." She whispered, she thought if people heard her concern they might think she's weak, instead her concern was whispered to the man she'd trusted since the first time she met him.

He looked down at her, his eyes had snapped open, he'd never really been concerned about what would happen after they'd gotten married, but maybe that was because he was hardly ever concerned, he didn't need to be, but things were different for Jasmine, she'd had to worry about him constantly when he went off to do his life threatening adventures, and much like him, she hadn't had the chance to see what a married life would be like, and after her mother died her father never spoke about what it was like to be inlove with the person he married, he only pressured her into getting married.

But now she was inlove and married, but she felt concern, she knew Aladdin hardly ever felt concerned about anything, only the wellfare of his friends, Agrabah and Jasmine, but she also knew that he wouldn't know what to expect after they'd gotten married, she knew what she hoped for, but wanted to know what he hoped for, or expected.

He gently turned her to face him, when she was facing him he picked her up and placed her gently on the marble railing of the balcony, from there he moved closer to her, wrapping her legs around his waist and his arms around her waist, he pushed his forehead gently against hers and whispered, "I think, dear princess, that we're going to live our lives out together, forever." He began, she smiled, tears were glistening in her eyes, like her eyes were shiney crystals, she whispered for him to tell her more, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and listened to his soothing voice, "Once we get back to Agrabah, we're going to begin our lives like normal, but as husband and wife," he said, he began to imagine it in his mind, he leaned closer to her and kissed her, slipping his tongue between her lips, and tackling with hers, after an effortless tongue battle between the two, they parted for breath, Aladdin was begged to continue, and breathlessly he did so, picking his beloved wife up with him as he walked, swaying slightly towards the bathroom, "We're going to be by each others side through out our whole lives, and our children, oh Jasmine, our children are going to be raised by us, together, unlike us, their not going to have servants or strangers raising them, its going to be us, and we're both going to be there, I'll make sure of it." He said with finality, Jasmines smile told him without words that she was thrilled with the idea, and that was all that was needed for him to kiss her again.

Without realising the two found themselves in the bathroom, Aladdin, who had carriedJasmine all the way into the bathroom, gently laid his wife on the ground and towered himself over her, he whispered a few more little things into her ear and she giggled, "That sounds wonderful.", they shared a long kiss that set things off for the both of them, Aladdin picked Jasmine up off the ground once more and spun around three times, before walking fully clothed into a pre-filled bath.

Jasmine screamed and giggled and as her husband began to take off her clothes, she began to take off his, he whispered softly in her ear, "Shall we get started on our future Jas?" looking back at her, she gave him a little wink and let him take over.

The morning came without warning, they would've enjoyed a nice rest in bed, but since servants came crashing rudely into their room they had no chance of that, and since they were both still unclothed from last nights events, neither of them had time to prepare for the gallons of servants and the rather fat Sultan that were offering services and conversations to the couple, after politely and calmly telling them that they would prefer to be left alone for the day, and that if any services were required they'd ask, the rest of the day seemed to be blissful, and as did the rest of the week.

By the time they returned to Agrabah nearly all of Arabia knew of the wedding and marriage, and although it had almost been a week since they'd gotten married they still recieved congratulations and words of advice from other rulers and couples. On the first day of their return Jasmine had headed straight in the direction of where she had first fell in love with her future, though it was cleverly hidden within a man who she was now married to, she hadn't realised it and doubted that he did too, he'd followed her when she disappeared for some reason, she walked past the guards not stopping to answer their questions, he followed er through the streets of Agrabah until he realised where she was going, he smiled to himself, he remembered when he first brought her here, and knew exactly why she'd come here, she did not struggle to get to his old hovel.

Clearing his throat he coughed, making her slightly jump, she swiftly turned to face him with a smile, not many people knew this place was here and only Aladdin coughed like that, "You know, there have been a lot of memories that have been made here, do you want to make another one?" he asked with a wink, she smiled.

"I think we're already making one," she said wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up and spun her around in the air, another moment of bliss passed by and they found themselves laying in each others arms on the floor of his old hovel naked, another memory was indeed made, but something was bothering Aladdin, he thought about where he'd come from, and then thought about where all Jasmine's other suitors had come from, they were all rich and most had good looks, but he was not rich, and he didn't think he was that good looking, he stroked Jasmines arm as he stared up at the ceiling, Jasmine noticed his blank expression and frowned, "Aladdin, what's wrong?" she asked.

His attention which had been on the ceiling turned to her, it took him a moment to gain the right words in his mind to answer that question, and although he'd probably asked it before, he needed to know, "Jas, why did you choose me? Its not that I'm not grateful, because I am, it's just, you had all these other rich suitors and then you had me, a street rat, so why did you choose me?" he asked, he probably already knew the answer, especially with seeing three of Jasmines suitors, though one was more a friend now than an envious suitor who envied Aladdin for being able to woo the princess of Agrabah, and many had questioned whether it was because of a certain Genie, who shortly after the wedding had become famous all across the seven desserts as the Genie who helped Aladdin, though many disagreed.

Jasmine shifted in his arms, from the angle she was at she couln't see his face properly, she shifted so she was on top of him pinning him to the ground, "Why did I choose you?" she asked in disbelief to his question, she watched his expression to see if it changed showing it was a joke, but his expression remained the same, Jasmine frowned, "I thought you knew, I chose you because I love you, you was the only person who understood, you was the only person who was willing to risk your life to save me, or did you forget that? Yes you lied to me, but you saved me, not only that but your kind, brave, and very handsome, I personally think the question should be mine, why did you choose me, you didn't have a law stopping you from choosing, you must of heard about all the nasty things I'd done to other 'suitors', and lets not forget I gave you a lot of grief too, but yet you stayed, why?" she asked, it throw him off guard to hear her giving all these reasons as to why he shouldn't have chosen her, but all of them put together did not out weigh the reason why 'he chose her', it was confusing too, why she was asking, but then it confused her why he was asking.

He would have pinned her to the ground if it weren't for her firm hold on his hair, and the fact that he feared he would squish her, after all he was bigger and older than her, and he felt comfortable in the position he was in, he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked into her big brown eyes, he didn't really know how to explain why 'he chose her', but at the moment her words and reasons for her choosing him were sinking in, "Because your perfect." He told her, pulling her lips down to meet his, she pulled away after a few moments and shook her head, "Nobodies perfect, Aladdin." She whispered in his ear, he smiled, "Then your closer than everybody else." He whispered back kissing her cheek. She giggled before telling him that he was the same to her.

After another long kiss Jasmine asked for the actual reason, Aladdin threw his arms up in the air claiming he didn't know what to do anymore to make her see, she arched an eyebrow, he sat up crossing his legs with Jasmine sitting in the middle, he rests his forehead against hers, their warm flesh against each others with her legs rubbing against his back, she wraps her hands around the back of his neck, "I chose you because you cared, something that not many people had done in my life, and when I first met you, you were so kind, and on top of all that your beautiful, I don't care what happened to the other suitors, from what I hear they were pretty awful, but I know that your choice was based on what you thought would be good for Agrabah, obviously they weren't," he said, he combed his fingers through his messy hair, and sighed, "I just hope you made the right decision about me." He finalised his statement in a whisper.

Jasmine shook her head, his head bowed down but she pulled his chin up so he was looking at her again, "I know I did." She said kissing him, he placed his and gently on the small of her back and pushed her up closer to him, she let out a small gasp as their previous activity began again.

A month had passed and Jasmine had some very important news to tell Aladdin, she was nervous but excited, she raced through the palace in search of her husband, when she found him in the garden with two men, her excitment got the better of her and the nerves vanished, she raced up to him knocking him to the ground, the two men who were with Aladdin at the time looked at one another then back at the prince and princess, Aladdin sat himself upright rubbing the back of his head which got hit once he fell, "What's the matter with you! You can't just run up to me and tackle me to the ground without warning I was talking about something very important, I am very sorry gentlemen, this won't take a moment." He laughed nervously taking Jasmines hand and walking over to the fountain, the men followed in curiousity as to why the princess was so excited.

"Jas, I'm sorry but this is very important and I-" he was cut off by Jasmine slapping him and taking his hand and placing it over her abdomen, "This is important Aladdin! I'm pregnant!" she snapped letting go of his hand, but his hand didn't move and his shocked expression only grew, he went to sit down only to fall into the fountain, it woke him out of his shocked trance and back into reality, he quickly got out of the fountain and looked Jasmine in the eye, "I'm sorry, wow," he said quietly, "Wow!" he said again louder, Jasmine clasped her hands together in happiness, "It's wonderful isn't it?" she asked, Aladdin nodded picking her up and spinning around in glee, with Jasmine still in his arms he ran over to the two men who were with him and shouted "Excuse me gents but me and my have important things to discuss," he said with a goofy smile on his face, the men exchanged looks and then gave the same look to Aladdin, "She's having a baby!" he shouted, his own excitment getting the better out of him as he ran into the palace with Jasmine in his arms.

He ran into their chambers with Jasmine still in his arms, he walked over to the oversized bed they shared and gently laid her down on it, lying next to her they stared up at the ceiling, they spoke quietly letting the news sink in, Aladdin constantly turned to Jasmine and asked if it was a dream, when the news finally seemed to sink in Aladdin placed his hand gently back on her stomach, he looked at her flat stomach and then gazed into her eyes leaning in for a kiss, after breaking the kiss Aladdin whispered, "I love you, my lovely princess." Only just hearing her murmur back that she loved him before kissing her once more.

But the men who Aladdin had been with earlier were talking in hush tones about revealing this news to thier prince, the fatter man out of the two told his friend that the prince and princess should be left alone to be happy and not allow their prince to spoil it, but the thinner one protested, "The prince has been planning his revenge on the princess of Agrabah for months now, it would seem a waste to let this opportunity go." He sneered, walking off in the direction of the gate, the fatter man looked up at the palace and sighed, "Forgive me your majesties."

**Authors Notes: This isn't the type of story I usually write but if you didn't enjoy this part (although I hope you did) I will make the rest of my story better. **


	2. Revenge Shall Be Sweet

**Authors Notes: Hope people enjoy this chapter, this chapter is longer than the last, and might be a little sad, but I hope it goes well.**

Revenge Shall Be Sweet

Chapter 2

It had only been a month since Aladdin and Jasmine found out they were going to be parents, but somehow rulers and ambassadors from all over the seven deserts had heard of their news, a party was thrown in order to celebrate and near enough all the rulers Aladdin knew were there, but Aladdin was especially pleased to see one familiar face show up after hearing the news, his father, Cassim. After a little persuading the Sultan gladly allowed Cassim to enter the palace without being charged, Aladdin was pleased his father had made time to come and visit, especially with the news that he will soon be a grandfather, Genie had balled out tears of joy claiming how beautiful it was to see the whole family together again, he went to give everyone one of his trademark hugs but as he opened his eyes he noticed that everyone had gone off in different directions, Genie was left alone in the corner of the full throne room, he watched as people were talking amoungst themselves, everytime he went to start a conversation with someone he'd get ignored, miserably he'd float off out of the throne room and wait till the party was over. He didn't know about two men who were trying to trap him from behind.

A while later and the Sultan had asked Cassim if they could possibly talk, Aladdin had said quietly to his dad that this could mean that if Cassim was willing to stop thieving the Sultan will allow him back into Agrabah again, gladly Cassim joined the Sultan in taking a little stroll out in the garden, they spoke about their children and the upcoming birth of their grandchild.

Although the Sultan and Cassim may not always see eye to eye, they shared a lot of things in common, both their wive had died tragically, and although Cassim was not there to witness his wife dying it pained him to learn he would never hear her voice again, they understood that, suddenly te conversation changed dramatically, "Now as you know you are, well, an outlaw of such in Agrabah, but since you are family I am willing to look beyond this little issue from the past and if you would like, I would be pleased if you would come and live back in Agrabah." The Sultan said, a smile never leaving his face.

Cassim's eyes lit up, although he was not surprised at this, he was pleased, and Iago often complained about missing Agrabah, he nodded, pulling the short plump man into a tight hug which actually lifted the short man off his feet, "I take this means yes, well I shall inform the guards and we shall..." the Sultan started, but suddenly a rustle coming from the bushes brought their attention away from one another and to their surroundings.

Cassim pulled out his sword and stood in front of the Sultan, but before each of them knew it everything went blank.

Now as usual the only thing Iago and Abu were doing was stuffing their faces with food, Iago had hardly spoken to Aladdin or Jasmine and Abu was ignoring them completely, it wasn't so much the fact that they'd done something without him, it was more the knowing that a child would be replacing him, food was his only comfort at that moment and he didn't intend to stop eating until he passed out or there was no food left on the tables, but there was plenty, and non of the guests seemed to be interested in the banquet.

Aladdin walked over to the pair of them and grimaced as he saw the way they were stuffing their faces, "Guys, if you continue like this people will start to think you havent been fed." He told them with a small laugh, neither animals shifted, neither looked at him, and he was slightly hurt, he looked around the room for Genie and was slightly concerned that he wasn't in the throne room, by now he would be trying to liven the party up a little, it was very dry, nothing amazing or interesting, boring, even Jasmine had fallen asleep on Rajah, Aladdin wanted to carry her back to their room as he felt the same way, but it was ok for her, afterall she's pregnant, but he still felt a bit concerned, and as he looked around for his dad and the Sultan he didn't see them either, his concern only grew.

It had been a while since the last attack, well apart from that one time when Cassim had interupted the wedding, but a while since an attack from the likes of Mozenrath, Mirage, Abis Mal, Sadira (although she was their 'friend' she still tried to 'win' Aladdin, a crazy obsession) and Mechanicles.

Aladdin looked around the room again, the party needed to end soon and the only person capable of ending such a party was the Sultan and he was missing, as he turned to ask the animals they had also disappeared, the concern began to turn into fear and worry, surely he would've heard something if Abu and Iago had been taken, surely it was unlikely, but he couldn't leave it to chance, he dodged his way through the crowd trying hard not to start a conversation as he kept his mind on getting to Jasmine.

After managing to get throught the crowd he reached Jasmine, her eyes were shut, as were Rajah's, and he didn't feel comfortable with waking them both up, but it was _very_ important, he gently nudged her and cooed her name in her ear, he kissed her cheek softly and her eyelids slowly opened, she stretched her arms and smiled up at him, but frowned when she noticed he was not smiling, his expression looked worried, and it made her worry.

"What's wrong? Aladdin? Where's Genie? And Father?" she asked, her voice quiet as to not worry others around them, as Aladdin's expression did not alter Jasmine's eyes widened in horror, "What about your father, Abu, Iago?" she asked, Aladdin shook his head, they both stood up and looked around the throne room once again, Rajah had not woken up from Jasmine's sudden movement, which was odd to say the least.

Taking Aladdin's hand after failing to find any of their friends and neither of their fathers she raced toward Razoul who stood by the large doors which Abu had once smashed open as an elephant, his eyes were closed but he was still guarding the palace with his ears, "Razoul!" Jasmine shouted, no doubt he wouldn't listen to Aladdin.

Razouls eyes snapped open and he held out his sword immediatly in attempt to look busy, Aladdin and Jasmine both shouted in a mixture of words what had happened, covering his ears Razoul held out his hands and told them to slow down, Aladdin stepped closer and told Razoul slowly, "If you hadn't noticed Razoul, but the Sultan is missing, as is Genie, as is my dad, as is Abu and Iago..." Aladdin started, Jasmine was looking behind to where she had been lying earlier and added to Aladdins statement, "And Rajah." She said with worry clear in her voice, Aladdin looked back at Jasmine and noticed it too.

Razoul snarled at the air and then shouted, "EVERYONE OUT! THE PARTY IS OVER!" Sultans and their Sultana's looked at Razoul with quesioning looks and one shouted back, "And who are you to decide this fate? Only the Sultan can end the party." Keeping his cool and trying to not get worked up other the rude guest Razoul came up with an idea, "The Sultan has requested that his daughter Princess Jasmine decides when the part is to end and since the Princess is tired I suggest the party ends, NOW!" he shouted, sudenly the entire throne room was empty, and only Carpet was left floating around the throne room. It was strange how only the carpet was left, suddenly smoke appeared in the centre of the throne room.

"What on earth, Jasmine get back." Aladdin said holding his arms out so he could wrap them protectively around her, she stood still, she was the closest to the smoke and they were rather close and it was growing rapidly, Aladdin looked between Jasmine and the smoke and shouted once again, "Jasmine get back!" the smoke grew, and suddenly small sparks came out of where the smoke had originally been seen first, Aladdin looked back as Razould grunted, he'd been hit other the head and fallen to the floor.

Fear surged through Aladdin as the sparks got bigger, Jasmine was still in her original position, Aladdin shouted her name just before a loud bang.

Amoment after the smoke cleared, Aladdin found himself coughing on the floor, he looked around in fear, he saw Jasmine lying not so very far away with shackles and chains on her ankles, Aladdin grimaced at the image of his wife being unconcious (kind of) and chained, he followed the cians up to where he saw a large man, much like Prince Uncothma, with a tight grip on the chains, he tried to get to his feet to attack the man but found himself also chained, another large man held a tight grip on the chains.

Suddenly he heard footsteps, they were soft but not soft enough to be animal footsteps, or the Sultan, and definetly not big enough to be his dads or Razouls, as for Genie and Carpet, they floated.

He craned his neck so he could see who or what was walking towards him, a very tall man with a moustache and a very dark blue turban with a green feather stood above Aladdin, he smirked down at him and before walking off he spat at him, Aladdin grimaced and wiped the spit away from his face, "Who are you?!" he asked in a loud clear voice, and as he shouted Jasmine began to wake, just in time to hear the name, "Prince Akram, soon to be Sultan, but before I take my position as the new Sultan, I have come to take my revenge on Princess Jasmine." He sneered, Aladdin struggled in the chains and felt a gag being wrapped around his mouth and his hands being shackled behind his back, Akram walked closer to Jasmine and snarled at her, "How does it feel Princess? To have everything you ever loved taken away from you, first your father, then your friends, then your protection, and now your home and precious husband." She protested against his words trying to force them out of her mind.

He chuckled menacingly in her ear before licking her cheek, she flinched away and Aladdin glared, how dare this Prince come into his home and threaten his wife, he struggled with much more force now, and one legs chain had been released, he whipped it across the floor into his own hand and struggled again.

"Why d-do you want revenge so b-badly? All I did was r-reject you, it wasn't half as b-bad as what I had done t-to the over s-suitors." Jasmine sniffled, tears streamed down her face and she was trying her best to stay strong, she then thought about her father, Genie, Cassim and the others, "What have you done with my father, where are they all?"

"All in good time Princess, but as to why I want revenge so badly, well its as simple as this, you got your father to change the law for you so you could marry whoever you wanted, well I found someone, she was not royal but she was worthy of the place as my Sultana, but my father would not allow it, so I ran away, to be with her, my father found us and had her... executed." He explained, in his voice you could hear the tears, but he eld them back extremely well, he put his hand over his eyes and took a deep breath before glaring down at Jasmine.

"Now as for your friends and family," he sneered, he clicked his fingers and a puff of smoke appeare beside the throne, as it slowly cleared you could just make out Genie, "Your Genie is going serve me as a slave, as is your father-in-law," he said he snapped his fingers again and another puff of smoke appeared on the other side of the throne, Cassim, in chains much like Jasmine and Aladdin, Prince Akram's sneer got worse as each of their friends and family appeared, "The monkey and the bird shall be my entertainment," he added, he snapped his fingers once more and two small puffs of smoke appeared in front of the prince, Abu and Iago appeared dressed in very weird clothes, Prince Akram started to cackle a little, he snapped his fingers again and a long puff of smoke appeared at his feet, "Your silly pet tiger shall be my main protector." Rajah, he was still asleep and he was not moving, Jasmine would've thought he was dead, but the slight movement proved he was still alive, tears streamed down her face a little more, her father had still not been revealed and se feared why, suddenly his fingers snapped again but instead of her father it was carpet, somehow they'd trapped him and tied him to the floor, the irony, "and now for my final capture, YOUR PRECIOUS FATHER!" he shouted at her, his fingers once again snapping but it formed a bubble, and inside the bubble was an image of Jasmines father lying still on a bed, she screamed, her scream was ear-drum damaging and she too began to struggle in the chains, what if he decided to do smeothing to Aladdin? Or her? Or their unborn child?

The hold on both their cains tightened a little as the prince dismounted the elephant throne, he walked between them crouching so they could both hear his whisper, "Don't worry princess your fathers not dead, but I have something in mind for you both, now I understand that this has nothing to do with you dear Aladdin, so your suffering wont be as much as the princesses, but mark my words it will be painful." Aladdins eyes widened and he struggled, the gag that had been wrapped around his mouth fell a bit and he began to protest, he demanded that Prince Akram left Jasmine alone, and pleaded for him to not harm her, "Oh my, no, no, no, I don't intend on harming her, just keep her out of reach for a while, and don't worry, she'll be left alone, just like you, but she'll have further to travel to find Agrabah, and with every passing day, you shall slowly forget her, I don't intend to hurt a hair on her head, but I do intend to make her life hell." He sneered in Aladdins ear, revealing his plan, Aladdin's eyes widened even more and he looked toward Jasmine, she was crying still and on her knees.

She looked up as Akram walked away, and shouted a little, "Please." Hoping he had a heart, he looked round and saw her looking up at him with pleading eyes, he felt a pang of guilt, he walked back to the throne and sat upon it, he tapped his chin a couple of times in thinking.

"A change of plan, the young Prince, shall be locked away in the dungeons of the palace, as for the young princess, the plan is still the same, the plan shall take action in the morning as of now, I retire to my new room." He said dismounting the throne and walking off in the direction of the bed chambers, Jasmine covered her face with her hands as all the shackles on her and Aladdin were released, Aladdin crawled over to her side.

"Jas?" he asked as she continued to cry, he pulled her into a loving embrace before pulling her hands away from her face and wiping her eyes with his hands, they sat on the floor for a while before Aladdin picked Jasmine up and carried her to their room, the final night they'd spend together, before Akram did what he had planned.

Neither of them could sleep, Aladdin was scared something might happen to Jasmine whilst out there and Jasmine was scared Aladdin would forget about her, about his child, about everything they've been through, they both feared for one another which made the night last longer.

"Kiss me." Jasmine asked Aladdin softly, she looked into his eyes like she'd always done before to relax and leaned in slightly, Aladdin closed his eyes as their lips met, it was filled with passion, love, desire, need and most of all hope, hope it wouldn't be the last kiss they share, and the kiss ended with them falling asleep in each others arms.

Aladdin woke before Jasmine like he always did, he watched her sleep, and under the covers he stroked her stomach, a single tear fell from his eye, and before she woke he wiped it away viciously to show he was being strong for her, but they both knew that no amount of strength could stop what was going to happen. Before they were dragged out of bed Aladdin hled Jasmine close, promising once it was all over they would be together again, and be a family again, but Jasmine couldn't help but feel that Akram had something more on his mind than just torture.

After they'd been dragged out of bed they were brought back into the throne room, with another snap of his fingers Akram had Jasmine in peasant clothes and Aladdin in his old vest and pants, glaring at them both Akram snapped his fingers and a portal of sorts appeared. Aladdin was being held back by guards whilst Jasmine was being carried away closer to the portal by guards. "Any last words Princess." Akram sneered in her ear before they threw her in, "I'm sorry." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes, Akram smiled, "Wrong answer." He snarled as the guards threw her in, Aladdin and the others watched in horror as Jasmine disappeared into the portal.

Akram sneered and sat back on the throne, he looked around at the horrified audience he had around him, "Well what are you all waiting for?" he shouted, "Get to work, take the prince to the dungeons, and get busy!" he shouted again, as her final words sunk in his glare turned into a smile as he remembered 'his dear old lovers' last words, "I'm sorry." She'd said as he killed her, his father's plan, and it corrupted him, to the brink of insanity.

**Authors Notes: So originally I wanted to make it a lot longer but then I thought if I made it any longer then I wouldn't have enough material to make the next chapter interesting, so I just stuck with 3,000 words, more or less. A huge thank you to the only person who helped me with the ratings, I will only mention their name if they want me to in the next chapter, thank you very much, big help, also I need some ideas for some names I can use in the next chapter, dont mind what they are, fake or real, I just need some names, thanks, please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Arrival in the Desert

**Authors Notes: I have been given names for new characters, you will see the names I have been given throughout this chapter,names have been given to me by ****Kittenamos****, very nice, helpful person. Thanks again.**

Arrival in the Desert

Chapter 3

Sand swirled around her, she squinted as it swirled close to her face and eyes, she put a hand in front of her eyes to try and prevent the sand from getting into them, as the wind dyed down a little she looked at her surroundings, she saw nothing but sand and a few boulders, no life, nothing, she was lost in the middle of a desert, tears threatened to fall from her eyes before she noticed in the distant three figures, stumbling at first she began to run towards them, "Hey!" she shouted, trying to get their attention, she stumbled over a rock and held back the tears, she held her stomach trying to protect her baby incase she fell again, she picked up the pace a bit as the figues got bigger and closer, she prayed to Allah that it wasn't a mirage and that she wasn't alone, her slippers were beginning to become a pain and in annoyance she threw them to the side as she tripped once more, "Hey!" she shouted once more a little louder, one figure turned, as that figure turned so did the other. The figures got more and more closer, and the heat from the sun caused Jasmine to faint, and the muffled voices were a sign of hope. She was not alone out here, but she didn't know for sure if these people were the good sort, Aladdin had always told her that there weren't many people you could trust in a desert, and Jasmine feared she was going to find out why.

She didn't know for how long she'd been out for, but all she did know was that when she woke a smiling woman was looking down at her with a damp cloth in her hand, Jasmine smiled back slightly and sat up with a slight groan. Rubbing the back of her head she looked around, they were out of the heat in some sort of hut or something, it was very dark as there was not much lighting, only the light that came from the sun which beamed in through an openning, Jasmine looked at the woman again, she looked pretty and young, she had shoulder length curly black hair, the same sun soaked skin tone as Aladdin... once she remembered Aladdin she also remembered why she was out here and her and immediatly went to her stomach. The womans expression changed from reassuring to concerned, "What's wrong? You hungry, no doubt. You've been out for almost a whole day, and you don't look like you've eaten in ages, if you don't mind me saying. I'm Myra by the way, who are you?" she asked extending her hand, Jasmine saw no threat and shook the womans hand gladly.

"I'm Jasmine, and yes I am a little hungry, thank you Myra." Jasmine replied sweetly, Myra nodded and handed Jasmine a loaf of bread and a flask of water, Jasmine cautiously took the loaf and the flask and thanked Myra gratefully, smiling at Jasmine, Myra left.

Whilst Jasmine ate she heard the soft voice of a male close by, she then remembered seeing two other figures as well as Myra, gently placing the flask to one side she stood up, instantly feeling very dizzy, Myra walked back in to find Jasmine holding her head and up, "What on earth do you think your doing up?" she asked in a motherly voice, Jasmines attention turned to Myra in shock, "I- uh – I heard voices, I wanted to see if everything was ok." Jasmine said telling the truth, something which the men in her life didn't seem capable of, all except her father, but her husband he was the king of lies, though he would tell the truth in the end, or it would eventually come out .

Myra looked at Jasmine skeptically, then pushed her back down on the pillow with a huge force that caused Jasmine to immediatly hold her stomach, Myra raised an eyebrow, "I was talking to Elliot," she began, watching as Jasmine caressed her stomach protectively, "Why do you keep holding your stomach? Is something wrong?" Myra asked, Jasmine smiled at her stomach, and continued as she looked up at Myra, her pregnancy wasn't showing yet and it could possibly be a good sign, she hadn't yet met this Elliot man, and she wasn't sure if she could trust Myra, she hoped she could after all she did seem like a very nice person, and she seemed to care quite a lot.

Myra sat down next to Jasmine and waited for an answer, Jasmine simply said, "I can't tell you, not yet." Myra nodded, many people had said that back where she was from, that they couldn't trust her, she understood, though it hurt, she thought her and Jasmine could be friends, it had been a long time since Myra had had an actual girl-friend, all she had now was Elliot, and he didn't exactly understand womanly needs.

"Yeah, I know I understand, hey, I'll tell Elliot your awake, I'm sure he'd like to speak to you." She said in a hurt tone, Jasmine felt guilty and promised to herslef she'd apologise to Myra later.

As Jasmine promised herself she would apologise a tall skinny man with black hair and a black beard walked in and he smiled as soon as he saw Jasmine, she smiled back but not as big as he did, there was something about the way he was smiling which made her feel slightly uncomfortable, it was similar to how Aladdin smiled at her only, on a different face, it didnt seem right.

He leaned against the wall still smiling down at Jasmine, "I knew a pretty girl like you would have a pretty name." He said casually, Jasmine blushed slightly, after a moment or two she coughed slightly and pushed the compliment aside in her mind taking it as nothing but a compliment, nothing meant behind it, she looked up to see him still smiling at him, "I'm Elliot, I'm sure you know that already, I'm sure Myra has already told you, I was the other person you saw." He explained still smiling, Jasmine smiled back but frowned, she remembered seeing three figures, not just two, so who was the other person, or was the third person a mirage?

"Um, excuse me, Elliot? I-uh, I think I saw another person with you." She quietly told him, he chuckled quickly running out and bringing back a camel, he pointed to the camel telling Jasmine that this was the 'other person' she saw, Jasmine giggled a little as well.

A moment after Myra walked back in with a scroll, Jasmines eyes widened in hope, could this be a map, could this help her get back to Agrabah, Myra noticed Jasmine's hopeful look and smiled, "I hope this is what your hoping for, we're on our way to Getizstan and this map will show us the way, so far we've been travelling for forty days, since someone had the map upside down." She explained looking back at Elliot when mentioning about the map issue, Jasmine's hopeful eyes lost the little glimmer, Agrbah was further on from Getizstan, and although she knew the way back, she'd never gone alone. Myra noticed her change in expression again, "What's wrong, was you hoping for something else?" she asked in a friendly tone.

Jasmine looked up from the ground and sighed, "I'm not going to Getizstan, I live in Agrabah, thats what I was hoping for. Sorry." She whispered, Myra looked at Elliot who continued to watch Jasmine in amazement, Myra was a little jealous, she'd been friends with Elliot ever since his previous wife died, she then looked back at Jasmine in pity, and then an idea popped in her mind.

"Well, I suppose we could take a trip to Getizstan, get a few more supplies, and then continue on to Agrabah, afterall this isn't just a map to Getizstan, its a map of the whole seven deserts, and Agrabah isn't that far away from Getizstan. What do you say Elliot?" Myra asked smiling, Jasmine's down expression changed once more to a grateful happy expression, they probably hadn't yet realised she was princess Jasmine of Agrabah, but that didn't matter, she could trust Myra now, since she knew Myra had a heart and cared, but as for Elliot, she didn't feel comfortable near him, but he nodded all the same.

"Thank you so much." Jasmine cried, a tear fell from one eye, she was going home, she was going to set things right and see Aladdin, her father and all her friends alive and healthy again, and will be home in time for the baby. She caressed her stomach again, Myra looked at the notion and raised an eyebrow, Elliot hadn't noticed though, thankfully.

Later that night around a fire wilst Elliot slept the girls got to know one another Jasmine asked all the questions first, "So what's going on between you and Elliot, are you together, brother and sister, friends?" she asked, Myra blushed a little though in only the light of the fire Jasmine couldn't quite see it, thankfully for Myra, although Elliot didn't know it Myra liked him more than anyone else she'd ever met, and it hurt her to know that Elliot would never feel the same way about her, not since his wife past away.

"Me and E-Elliot?" she stuttered, she rubbed the back of her neck in discomfort, "There's nothing going on between me and Elliot, why, why would you think that? What did you think was going on between me and Elliot." She choked out, Jasmine stifled giggles.

"Oh, Myra, I've seen the way you look at him, so come on tell me! Is there something between you and Elliot?" she asked again, she was determined to get an answer, even if Myra was determined not to answer, Jasmine would eventually get an answer out of her, even if it cost her all her jewls, two stubborn women, thank goodness Aladdin wasn't the one dealing with them, he would struggle.

"Ok, I'll tell you, there isn't anything going on between me and Elliot, yet, at the moment we are just friends, but I do like him a lot more than just friends, so now its your turn Miss My-Stomach-Is-Precious-And-Must-Be-Protected, woah, thats a mouthful, so what's the deal with you constantly rubbing your stomach, are you like always hungry? Or is it worse?" she asked, Jasmine looked down at her stomach placing one hand over it protectively, Myra watched from her distance, "See there you go again, what's with that?" she asked again, Jasmine sighed contently.

"Well... the main reason why I want to get back to Agrabah so badly is because my family is there..." she began to explain but was cut off by Myra silently groaning, "and my husband." She added quietly, Myra sat up right in shock, she looked over at Elliot to see if he had woken, no movement, she looked back at Jasmine with eyes wide, Jasmine smiled warmly and continued with her explanation, " and inside me, is our baby." She said in a silent cheery voice, Myra gasped and smiled back, Jasmine quickly turned to see if Elliot had woken up after he made a slight movement and groaning noise, she turned back to Myra and hushed her and leaned over the fire to whisper, "Please don't tell him." She whispered pointing at Elliot.

Myra nodded, "Why not she asked?" she asked, Jasmine told her that she didn't know yet if she could trust him, Myra nodded and they both fell asleep.

Before morning the trio set off to Getizstan where they discussed the night before that they would stock up on food and water and possibly a warm bed for a night or two, Jasmine and Myra stayed together discussing girly things and Elliot kept glancing back at Jasmine he would give her a warming smile every now and then when she caught him looking at her, but she would not return the smile, she thought she was being rude, but if she smiled back, she thought she was giving him an open road to start flirting with her, and she was faithful to Aladdin.

Aladdin, whenever Myra spoke about him Jasmine would smile, Myra kept asking if she was feeling alright and if she needed something, Jasmine constantly said she was fine and that she did not need Myra looking after her so much.

As they traveled Jasmine felt like it wouldn't be too long before she was back home in Aladdins arms with their child in her arms, but they'd only just begun their quest to Getizstan, and Jasmine didn't know for how long or how far they'd be going, she didn't want to ask as she was thankful that these people had found her and had a map, but Myra now knew that Jasmine was pregnant, and the way Elliot kept looking at her put her off going near him, she'd stay close to Myra, but obviously not too close.

Jasmine was beginning to see hope in their journey back to Agrabah, but when a strong sandstorm began to slow them down and became more of a dnager to walk in by the second, Jasmines original hope of the journey being quick was gone, strong sandstorms could take days away from their travel, which could mean that their original estimate of the journey would be increased in length and Jasmine wanted to be home, and she didn't feel comfortable with being in the presence of Elliot, there was something about him which she didn't like, the way he was constantly looking at her like he had a plan in mind for her, the way he smiled like he knew her secret, the way whenever he heard the mention of Aladdins name he would groan or growl.

But at the moment Elliot didn't matter, Jasmine was more worried about Aladdin, she had no idea what could be going on back home, and she dreaded what might happen.

Akram was capable of a lot of things, when he was trying to woo Jasmine she remembered him taking her to the market place – on one of her fewest, or only journey before she met Aladdin, obviously very forgetable - he had gotten extremly angry when a merchant asked him if he saw anything he liked, Jasmine was disgusted by how he'd treated the poor man, it was his job to sell these items, how else was he supposed to feed his family? And then a couple of days after he'd almost back-handed a maid for spilling water on the floor where he was going to walk, it was his fault he walked into her and knocked the vase out of her hands.

Thinking of what Akram could do made Jasmines stomach churn, just one wrong word from Aladdin or anyone for that matter could cost them a lot, Aladdin was easily upset when people remarked on his upbringing, Genie never took aything seriously and that could be a problem since Akram took nearly everything seriously, Akram hated animals – Jasmine usually had to keep Rajah well away from Akram when he was in the palace, and Iago was Jafar's issue at the time – and Cassim, well, one bad word from him could put him in a similar situation as Aladdin.

Thinking about home made Jasmine's eyes water slightly, and she was so glad Myra and Elliot were in front and could not see her tears '_Please be safe_.' She thought to herself.

But Jasmine should've known that Aladdin would be questioning Akram until he found out everything he needed and wanted to know, on the day Jasmine was sent away through that portal Aladdin had been told he was only allowed one question per day, and a curse had been added, since Aladdin at first did not follow the instruction Akram had put a charm on Aladdin.

Aladdins first question had been, out of anger, "Where is she!?" he'd shouted , the shout was intended but the fury that came with it was out of pure worry, and Akrams answer was just as simple, "Somewhere in a desert, hopefully somewhere far, I don't want her returning too soon otherwise she wouldn't have learnt her lesson." He'd sneered, but it was a cheeryful sneer in a way, the sort of way tha Mozenrath would speak when he was talking to Aladdin about his plans on conquering the seven deserts.

Aladdin had been told, one question, but he didn't listen, he asked Akram another question, "Why are you punishing her!?" he cried although Aladdin had been told of all the things she'd done to other suitors, and had a little taster himself he'd never actual seen it as being, punishable.

Akram laughed when Aladdin asked this, then he added the charm/curse. "Remember, one question, you can ask your next question tomorrow, and don't test me." He'd said, he sounded much like Mozenrath and not in a good way, not that there is a good way of which you can sound like Mozenrath. Aladdin woke up the next day in the dungeons, he tried shouting but remembered the charm/curse, then the door opened.

"Ready for your next question Aladdin? And remember to use it wisely." He chcuckled slightly from the door, he galloped his way over to Aladdin in a cheerful way and smiled as he sat down on a stool next to Aladdin, "Oh I must say, I had the most amazing sleep last night, in your bed, I wonder how you will fill it up without Jasmine in the picture." He sneered.

Aladdin looked skeptically at Akram, one eyebrow was raised and he was almost frowning, "What do you mean, without Jasmine?" he asked, using his question 'wisely', Akram's menacing smirk was worse than ever before, Aladdin feared what his answer would be and waited whilst Akram fiddled with a piece of string he randomly had, he leaned in closer gave a low meancing chuckle in Aladdins ear and whispered his plot.

Aladdin's eyes widened in horror and he struggled in the chains, as Akram left you could almost hear Aladdins heart broken scream and plea.

As the sun slowly started to go down and the fire was lit for the night Jasmine asked the question which she'd been meaning to ask, "So, why did you leave your last home? What drove you away?"

Myra looked up from the map, and smiled warmly, Elliot was outside of their tent tying the camel to a tree stump, "Our last ruler went mad, all the people of our city were slowly beginning to leave, and we thought we would join them, some were going to Agrabah, some Getizstan, some other places." She explained, Jasmine nodded.

"Who was your ruler?" she asked, she hoped she wouldn't hear the name of the man who was in her home right now, but unfortunatly her hope was lost when that exact name left Myra's rosey lips, "Prince Akram."

**Authors Notes: So halfway through this I thought I'd make the next chapter all about Elliot and his wife, so peeps I'm going to need a name for Elliots wife, I cant just keep calling her 'Elliots wife' it sounds like shes a possession. Also, I dont know what sounds better curse or charm? In another chapter you may find out what Akrams insane plan is that has made Aladdin upset, but for now, I'll just keep you all guessing. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Elliot & Miriam

**Authors Notes: I hadn't started this chapter for a while since I'd been away, but when I got back I began ASAP. Hope its good, I'm going to give the city a random name, I forgot to ask about city names, so it might sound a little weird, thats the issue with the names I come up with.**

Elliot & Miriam

Chapter 4

He was just taking a nice stroll, there was nothing he had planned in this little stroll, just to relax and take his mind off everything else, the night breeze rustled his hair and he sighed, it had been a while since the Prince had left on his urgent travels to another town in the name of Agrabah, and the whole city was slightly at peace, the Sultan, their true ruler was ill and the prince was in control of ruling the city, the city of Rasonia(?).

Elliot walked past homes with Rasonian families sitting down to eat, he remembered vaguely doing that with his family, his mother, brother and father, now only him and his brother, thats possibly a reason for why he was out so late at night, to remember, to think, it was hard to think with his brother and his friends discussing 'business', so he'd escape, there was nothing else to do, and he didn't see any harm in going out for a walk, and then out of thin air, she appeared, like an angel in his way, an angel who stumbled in front of him as gracefully as a dancing elephant, something was thrown at her, she glared at the door she was thrown from, Elliot turned to the door to see a fat man slamming the door.

Gathering her things together she stood, she gave Elliot an icy glare, but he stood there staring, tranced by her cat like eyes, her rosey red lips and er long curly black hair. She was an image of beauty, if only Elliot had the courage to talk to her, _say something, say something_, he kept shouting in his head, she began to walk away and Elliot couldn't help but follow, she kept looking behind her catching his eye everytime.

She got to the end of the street where she finally stopped and turned to him, "Why do you kepp following me?" she asked, she frowned at him, he just stared, "Go home!" she shouted, Elliot snapped out of his trance and blinked a few times.

"What's your name?" he asked he was a little too quiet at first, then after clearing his throat he asked a bit louder, she turned back round to continue, but before walking off she told him, "Miriam." He walked home smiling, it was only a little stroll, but he'd met an angel in that little stroll, and though she may not know his name he knew hers, and it was perfect.

He didn't see Miriam for a while after that meeting, days went by and every night he'd go out for a stroll, his brother found it odd, but his brother found him odd, all this talk of one day becoming rich and never having any problems at all, it could never happen, for that to happen they'd need a princess and Rasonia only had two princes, one of which was never in the city and the other who controlled the city with evil plans, but Elliot had all these dreams of becoming rich, he and his friend Myra would meet in an alley way and talk about their dreams, Myra's were always simple, to have friends, someone who trusted her with anything, and someone who loved her, simple things really but things she'd never had in her life.

Elliot laughed at her dreams, he'd say to her she needed to start dreaming big things, not realising that to her those were big things.

He was in the market quite a lot now, hoping to see those familiar pair of eyes that had left him in a trance, he thought he'd seen her once he approached the woman with a smile on his face and eyes wide, as the woman turned he saw it was not her, for the lips weren't as rosey red, and the hair was straight, it was not her.

Another week had gone and Elliot was starting to believe that she was just part of his imagination, like another dream – typical. He'd started to give up hope of seeing her again after a while, and he carried on his life like he'd never met her.

Then one day whilst sitting in a corner eating a melon, there she was, she stood by the apple cart with four apples, two in each hand, she began to juggle them, making three small children nearby laugh, and with a sneaky grin one by one the apples went missing and another apple replaced it, the three small children sitting near each hid an apple tat had been given to them under their shirts, Elliot smiled, she was back, and she was kind.

The fruit vendor hadn't noticed until he looked at one of the small children eating an apple, he growled and approached Miriam, "And how are you going to pay for those apples Miriam? Surely a street mouse such as yourself has nothing to offer for the fruit, I know, I'll take your freedom." He said, he swayed a little as he walked toward her, and she backed away into a barrel and he grabbed her hand, and so had Elliot.

"Excuse me sir, but I do believe that young lady is with me, come along now Miriam." He said, he had no plan, it was all made up as he went along, an he feared it may cost him, her eyes widened in astonishment as she realised who was helping her, the stalker, since she didn't know his real name. She played along with it though figuring he was helping as the fruit vendor let go of her hand and frowned questionably at the stalker, she whispered slightly in his ear, "I hope you know what your doing. " Unfortunatly not.

"And how would you know her?" the fruit vendor asked as Elliot and Miriam made a move.

Elliot turned on his heel slowly making up a story in his mind, "Married." Is what he came up with, Miriam and the fruit vendor looked at Elliot in shock, Miriam was angry though as well as shocked, and the fruit vendor was in disbelief, but continued to glare.

"If you are wed, where are your rings?" he asked picking up Miriam's hand and showing it to Elliot, ringless, Elliot examined Miriams hand, she had delicate fingers and the skin was smooth.

"We did not see need for rings, I mean, why have rings when you can have..." he began, he looked at Miriams wrist noticing plenty of bracelets and smiled, "Bracelets." He said finalising his point, the fruit vendor looked at Elliot who had no bracelets and glared, he picked Elliots hand up and showed him his own wirst, now it was Miriams turn to act, she looked shocked, "How dear you not wear your bracelet! It was your idea we have bracelets! I feel so betrayed." She said faking a tear.

Elliot smiled slightly then looked a fake sorry, "I'm very sorry my love but I do believe I have lost it." He announced, freeing her hand from the fruit vendors she ran in fake sobs away from them both, the children had earlier disappeared, Elliot realised she was getting away again and tried to follow but realised he was still not free.

The fruit vendor looked at Elliot with his palm held out, Elliot handed him a dinari(?) and ran off too, he ran in the direction Miriam had taken, but when he could not find her he gave up, turning a street he walked back towards his home, until.

"Hello." A voice from above chimed, he looked up and there she was sitting on a wooden beam supporting a house, she jumped off the beam and smiled brightly at Elliot, Elliot gave a cheesey half goofy grin half surprised smile, she giggled a little, it was almost rythmic, he gave a small half laugh and continued to look amazed at her.

She wasn't wearing anything special, a scarf slightly covering her curly black hair, a pair of earings, the bracelets, and a simple dress, but in what she wore Elliot felt himself become breathless he ran a hand through his short hair and scratched his beard.

Miriam giggled again as he opened his mouth to respond, but instead of getting words out he felt lips press to his, Miriam was kissing him, it felt like an explosion a colours surrounded him in that one moment, the main colour was pink and red, but over all his emotions took the better of him and when they parted he pulled her back for more, she didn't even know his name and already they were kissing like they'd been married – ironic really.

The rest of the day he spent getting to know her, and with each passing day with her, he felt himself falling, in love, they argued like a married couple, kissed like it was their first, and then one day he asked while exhausted they lay naked in each others arms, "Marry me?"

She slightly moved away, and in fear of her leaving without giving him an answer he pulled her closer, she struggled a bit in his arms before he let go, "What?" she asked in shock, Elliot sat up, leaving the blanket that had been covering them covering her he turned and started to re-dress, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He said, inside he was in pain, he'd fallen so deeply in love with her, why couldn't she see that, by the way they made love, how he embraced her when she was crying or upset, how he shared all his life dreams with her, he left with a tear.

Silence, thats all there was in the streets, Prince Akram had returned so everyone had to be silent during the night and if a sound was heard he would have guards deal with it however they wished.

He looked at the ground hoping to hear her whisper his name from behind, after the time they'd gotten to know each other she'd found out his name, and lots more about him, he had also learnt a lot more about her, and he felt now as though he'd known her his whole life and now... well now it felt like she'd been taken away from him, by that ridiculous question he _had _to ask, he rolled his eyes, she probably thought him as a freak now.

From out of nowhere he was spun around by a strong force and tackled to the ground, he wanted to cry for help but felt a hand over his mouth, he saw cat-like brown eyes looking at him in fury, what had he done? She slapped him slightly, "How dare you leave! How dare you leave without me answering!" she whispered in a harsh tone.

He looked up at her in shock, "What do you mean?" he asked, she smiled down at him, and then bent down to his ear and she whispered the one word he wanted to hear, "Yes."

The wedding was magical, like there first kiss only better, the ceremony was held secretly in her hideout, her family and his brother and Myra attended showing their respect to their friends, Myra sat in the far corner, she showed up to the wedding for Elliot, she didn't know this Miriam and she didn't want to know her either, Myra left before the wedding had ended, she didn't want to see them exchange rings or kisses or whatever and she sat in a dark alleyway crying.

Days after the wedding Miriam had started to feel sick, very sick, Elliot worried a great deal too much, he'd never seen Miriam throw up so much or eat so little, she said she weren't hungry, but her stomach made noises which disagreed highly with her, he argued with her more as well, he told her she needed to see someone to help her, she said stubbornly that she was fine.

It wasn't a month or two before they'd both started to notice some strange changes, her body, what she ate, and it was then they realised it, Miriam was expecting.

They were excited at first, an upcoming arrival of a child, they could soon be a proper family, a baby would complete them, but then there were the issue's they'd face, how on earth were they to provide for one more, they could barely provide for themselves.

Then was the day when Prince Akram searched the streets of Rasonia for a bride, Miriam hid behind Elliot, no telling who he'd choose and surely if he saw them together he'd get the picture and have a heart. But he was evil, and it was better if Miriam stayed hidden behind Elliot, and then he chose, his finger pointed towards Elliot, he'd seen Miriam standing behind him and liked what he saw, she feared, most women did, "You!" he shouted, Miriam walked out from behind Elliot with her head low, the prince smiled, and said in a lower, quieter tone "You. You will be my new bride and we shall be married in the morning."

She stayed with Elliot, she held his hand in a tight grip, Elliot looked at her with eyes promising her _I'll never let you go_.

The prince, outraged by the rejection called out for guards and as he did so, tones of bulky guards came running out in all directions, they stood by the prince and the people of Rasonia watched as he ordered his men to take her to the palace, by force.

Hugging her close to him, Elliot glared at the prince and finally shouted, "Wait! Your highness, she is my wife, I have vowed to protect her and that is what I intend to do, she is also carrying my child, I can't let you take her from me." He said as bravely as he could muster, his speach did not go unnoticed by the other citizens, they all watched as the prince snarled looking at the twon of them.

"I am prince Akram of Rasonia! And she will be my wife! You will not have to carry such a burden upon your shoulders young man and I will provide for her and your child, mark my words. So come along now." He declared, the people surrounding looked at him in distaste, even Myra who stood on the other side of the crowd from Elliot and Miriam.

Elliot stood beside Miriam and shook his head, in anger the prince kicked Elliot away Miriam ran to his side as he fell and tended to him, "Elliot!" she cried, he groaned in response.

The prince left with many enemies that day, rumour had it after his rejection from Miriam and Elliot he had been rejected by many others and had plans for revenge, and no doubt he'd use his father for buying many women into becoming his wife.

Walking home was silent, neither Elliot nor Miriam spoke a word to one another, it was awkward silence at its best, Elliot stayed close to Miriam as if protecting her from anything that might happen between then and when they got home, every now and again she would give him a slight glare, but then after her expression changed to somber, they got home and Miriam headed straight for the pillows they used for a bed, they needed money, they had none, they needed to provide for the baby, but how? The prince had offered, but Elliot said no, he'd sworn to protect Miriam and keep her safe, but that came at a cost.

"I'll find work." As though reading her thoughts Elliot broke the silence with that offering, Miriam instantly looked up at him, it was difficult to find work and Elliot had no idea how it would work, "I'll ask my brother, he owns his own business, I'll work all day every day until we have enough." He said hoping to earn at least a smile from Miriam.

She smiled slightly he placed his forehead against hers, neither of them speaking, just listening to the world outside, "I will too, but maybe not as hard." She whispered, he tried to protest against it but felt her finger on his lips and heard her hush him, "Thank you, my love." She added in a whisper.

True to their words they worked hard throughout Miriams pregnancy, she helped the fruit vendor sell his fruit and he helped his brother, Myra had begun to get used to the fact that Miriam was Elliots wife, and she helped the two earn money, she said when they both protested 'You'd do the same for me'. But then whilst Elliot was working to help his brother and Myra was doing her bit for her friends, the prince approached Miriam with an offer she could not refuse.

Elliot searced all over town for Miriam, he called and cried shouted and pleaded, until he gave up, he saw no point in shouting anymore, she'd obviously disappeared somewhere, but where? Usually after she'd finished work she'd go to meet Elliot, but she hadn't today and it was odd, he asked the fruit vendor if he'd seen her and his repsonse was that she had simply vanished, but how, how can an eight month pregnant lady just vanish so quickly without the fruit vendor noticing. It was odd, she'd usually tell him or anyone if she was going somewhere, giving up he went home, "Dinner alone tonight I guess." He said to himself in a sad tone.

To his surprise there she was, lying on the floor crying when he got back, when she saw Elliot she constantly begged him to forgive her, he was confused, until she explained.

A month had gone and the baby was on its way, Elliot had rused off and gotten Myra to help, Myra had promised that once the baby was on its way she would be there to help and support and thats what she did, tantalizing hours went passed and Miriam grew weaker by the second, Elliot had forgiven her for what she'd done but could not trust her no more, and he was putting that behind him to make sure his wife and child were both safe.

The baby had been born, a baby girl, but she was not crying, Elliot had heard from many other mothers and families that after the baby is born it begins to wail, but she wasn't crying, she was soundless, Myra looked at Elliot and his daughter in worry and fear, the poor girl had not made it and looking back at Elliots wife, neither had she.

It took him months to get back to normal, he hadn't yet recovered, everyone could see that, but how could one recover from the loss of a wife and daughter, every woman he saw, he saw Miriam, when he and Myra left Rasonia, Elliot was the most relieved, Myra knew he needed to get away, away from Rasonia and away from the memories, although they would last a lifetime, it would be less painful for him if he started his life somewhere new, his brother didn't want to go with Elliot, he'd said 'its best if you start your life fresh.' And thats what Elliot intended to do in Getizstan. Though when they met Jasmine, it was Miriam all over again, he still called Miriam his wife, but now he was making room for a new woman in his life, and Jasmine was that woman, and she already had a small glow to her. Like an angel, like Miriam.

**Authors Notes: Sorry if that seems a little too upsetting, but I thought thats what could make Elliot just that little bit corrupted, loss of a wife and daughter. Elliots brother has no name, why? Because this chapter was meant to be all about Elliot and Miriam. The next chapter is back to normal, where we're with Jasmine, Myra and Elliot, I need idea's for Aladdins next question, what will he ask, who will he ask about, etc. Please leave a review and if this chapter has effected you I am very sorry.**


	5. What Happened?

**Authors Notes: I started this chapter before I started my previous chapter as I needed a name for Elliots wife and I had the idea in my head for this chapter and wanted to get started on it. Sorry if its slightly confusing. I had made a picture of how I imagined Miriam and Myra looking, but my picture was too big and didn't fit :P**

What Happened?

Chapter 5

Jasmine sat hugging her knee's to her chest slightly upset, and nervous. If Akram had gone mad what would the chances be of Aladdin and her friends being safe? Or alive when she returned? Myra was still overlooking the map, she tapped her chin three times then looked at Jasmine, she gave a warm smile but then her expression changed to that of fear as she took in Jasmine's expression, she didn't even have to speak for Jasmine to know what was on her mind, she smiled back slightly, "It's not the baby I'm worried about, its my husband." She said staring into space, she quickly looked to Myra and saw her expression as confused, from her crouching position she sat next to Jasmine, "You said the ruler of the city you and Elliot left had gone mad, you said the ruler was Prince Akram," Jasmine began reminding Myra of what she had said, the expression was still confused so Jasmine continued, "Well prince Akram, he's in my home, he is how I got here." Jasmine explained, Myra's eyes widened.

"So, your Princess Jasmine of Agrabah?" she asked in astonish meant, Jasmine lightly nodded, and Myra mumbled, "Oh my Allah." Myra sat down next to Jasmine still in shock, things were being revealed now every day, Myra shook her head to shake the shock, and fell into bowing position, "Your majesty, I apologise for the poor facilities here, is there anything I can do?" Myra added still a little shocked.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'd prefer it if you didn't use formalities, and carried on treating me as though I were not a princess, like before you found out." Jasmine explained still smiling Myra looked up from her position and smiled back as she slowly stood, her neck still slightly crooked. "And again could you not tell Elliot." Jasmine added quieter.

"You still don't trust him do you?" she asked slightly disappointed, Jasmine nodded a little biting her lip afterwards, Myra nodded, she understood, and trough what Elliot had been through in the past it was probably for the best, "So what's worrying you?" she asked.

Jasmine began to pace the room in concern, "I want to know what happened, to make Akram go..." she began she started throwing her arms around looking for the right word to use when Myra stepped in andgave her options, "Insane? Corrupted? Crazy? The most evil Prince in the entire Arabian desert?" Jasmine looked around with shock and worry covering her features, Myra bit her lip and apologised.

Leaning against the wall Myra thought for a moment, "Well, if my memory serves me right, it started, when he was told he would need a wife to rule by his side, he didn't like the idea of commitment, he prefered having his harem." Myra explained, Jasmine listened with interest, it was like those dramatic stories Aladdin would tell her when they first met.

"He was frustrated with the idea of having to marry, he pleaded, argued even with his father, the Sultan of Rasonia, over why he needed to marry, when he saw no hope in convincing his father of changing his mind, he grew angry, and one night the Sultan grew very ill, the people of Rasonia say it was out of the prince's frustration with his father that he somehow poisoned the food, though they would say that quietly, without palace guards hearing them." Myra continued, now lying on her stomach with her legs flying around in the air.

Then Elliot walked in with a face of confusion, Jasmine looked shocked and scared at the same time, like a child when told a ghost story, Myra looke like she was concentrating on something, but it wasn't the map, she was looking at a pebble. What was she doing? Trying to move the pebble with her eyes? Then she spoke.

"The Sultan got better, but Akram ruled the city, and was reluctant to give the responsiblity back to s father, so he gave up trying to kill him and actually – surprisingly to all of Rasonia – tried to find a wife, he started with the princesses of other cities." She explained, Jasmine began to get an image in her head, she remembered how he had tried to approach her with the idea of marrying him; _'Marry me and I shall make all your dreams come true, handsome, rich, smart husband and a beautiful city under my-uh, our rule.'_ Lovely speach, but what was he trying to sell? Him? The rule of another city? His people? Not very appealing – not to her anyway, thats when she insulted him, slightly _'Is your brother still single?'_ she asked, even the maid stifled a laugh.

Neither of the girls ad noticed Elliot had walked in until he spoke up, "After finding out that one princess had met a commoner and fallen in love with him, he got the idea of doing the same, but obviously for women. Obviously."

Jasmine nodded, biting her lip from inside, both Elliot and Myra noticed this, Elliot took it as nothing but agreement, but Myra knew there was somethiing else.

"So, what did he do? And it still doesn't eplain how he went mad." Jasmine said looking between Elliot and Myra, Myra nodded and sat cross legged, possibly getting cramp in her stomach from lying on it on rough floor, Elliot sat down next to Jasmine, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"We're getting to that part, but anyway, after a while he started to take visits to the market, he'd examine all the women that he saw and sold to them 'the royal treatment.' Some women were convinced and agreed to go with him, but others, like Elliots, uh... wife." Myra said, incidentally mentioning Elliots wife, he visibly tensed, but took a deep breath and relaxed.

"My wife, and some other women weren't convinced and didn't like the idea of leaving their families, husbands and homes, my wife... well she was pregnant when he asked her to join him, he offered, protection, and he offered to take the burden of providing for a child off my shoulders." Elliot continued with his eyes shut as he remembered that day, Myra had walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and she smiled.

"What happened to your wife?" Jasmine asked, not knowing the story, usually when someone asked Elliot about his wife he would get angry, but because he liked Jasmine – in that way – he was willing to stay calm about it and explain how she died, "Oh... I'm very sorry Elliot." She said biting her lip.

"Anyway, Akram had been rejected by nearly everyone, the girls who had gone with him were all disgusted by the way he acted around and treated them, he would literally throw himself at them, flirt with three girls at once hoping one would like it, but obviously, why would anyone like that sort of 'royal treatment', he was basically recreating his old harem, hoping the women would be as good as his first harem. A couple months after approaching women in the street how he did, he called for a sorcerer." Myra continued on, changing the subject of Elliots wife back to Akram, it was obvious in Jasmine's eyes that Myra didn't like the topic of Miriam any more than Elliot, in fact, the attitude Myra gave to Miriam wasn't very warm, she'd gone completely silent wilst Elliot explained how his wife had died after giving birth.

Then Jasmine registered Myra's last sentence, _a sorcerer_? She knew a few sorcerers, Mozenrath, Sadira, Phasir, Mirage, and lets not forget Jafar – she slightly shivered remembering him – she hoped it was none of them, Myra continued a little into the story but didn't mention the sorcerers name or what he/she looked like, "Wait, what was the sorcerers name?" she asked, Myra shrugged.

"All anyone knows is that after a meeting with a very tall man he started to gain these powers, powers beyond anyones belief and he used them to seduce women into doing anything he wanted." Myra explained, when she finshed Elliot had begun to growl his arms crossed tightly across his chest, glaring at the ground, obviously deep in thought – of murdering?

"He seduced Miriam!" he suddenly shouted jumping to his feet and kicking the wall right beside Jasmine.

Myra jumped up as well and held her hands out in a 'calm down' motion, "Elliot! Calm down!" he looked at Myra and shouted, "Calm down? He seduced my pregnant wife, even after I'd told him I would never leave her side, he cast a spell on her and seduced her! And you want me to calm down!?" Jasmine covered her ears the shouts were deafening, and both were just as loud as each other, they exchanged looks and then Myra pointed towards the exit, and Elliot left, still mad.

"As I was saying, he gained these powers." She repeated, Jamsine looked toward where Elliot left, she frowned slightly thinking about what he'd said, it sounded disgusting, Jasmine instinctively rubbed her stomach, what if she returned and Akram did the same?

"How did Elliot find out that Miriam had been seduced? And how did you find out?" she asked.

"He was searching for her for a very long time, when he returned home he found her on the floor, crying, when he asked whats wrong she begged for forgiveness, and explained to him how 'prince' Akram had seduced her and took her to his chambers, you can probably guess the rest, though it wasn't like at the time she didn't want it, she was under a spell, she only realised what she'd done after, Elliot told me straight after she'd told him, he had no idea what to do, he craved for revenge, thats why he doesn't like talking about the topic, how would your husband feel if he'd done the same?" she asked, Jasmine curled herself into a ball., "N-not that he will."

"Why not?" Jasmine asked.

"After he seduced Miriam – possibly his last – he stopped seducing women and decided to go on to bigger things, revenge on the princesses who turned him down, he planned how he would do so, all on scrolls in the palace, I only know this as I know his personal maid, and he started to make big plans for Rasonia." She stopped.

"And, what were the plans? For the city and the princesses?" Jasmine asked, Myra took a loaf of bread from the bag and gave it to Jasmine, with a thankful look Jasmine accepted the loaf and ate small chunks, then with a determined look in her eyes she continued to listen.

"Well, he planned on expanding Rasonia's rule, every other city that he had been he would take control over, which unfortunately will include Agrabah, he planned on making all the other rulers like his father." She said, she purposely left suspense after every sentence leaving Jasmine wanting her to continue, it made Myra laugh slightly when Jasmine's eyes widened with every word and stayed the same size when she finished a sentence, then like an eager child she'd ask as many questions as she could.

"What do you mean leave other rulers like his father? What did he do to his father?" Jasmine almost shouted, thankfully the only person that would hear them would be Elliot, and he already knew the story as well as he hated talking about it, but to Jasmine is was good he was outside calming down. That way he wouldn't be able to harm anyone.

"Your like a child when you do that you know?" Myra admitted, Jasmine crossed her arms and smirked, "Ok, ok. Well he cast a spell upon his father claiming that when he returned, if he returned then he would wake up, and he is doing a similar thing to all other cities and their rulers." Myra explained, leaning in closer to Jaasmine she whispered, "Did he do anything to your mother or father?" she asked, she didn't know any better to know that Jasmine's mother was dead, but Akram had cursed her father, maybe it was similar.

"Well before I left – or disappeared – he had put a curse on my father, and he was asleep. But what do I have to do to wake him up?" Jasmine asked, Myra smiled and whispered in Jasmine's ear, "Kiss him." Jasmine backed away quicker than anything and made a disgusted face.

"No, no, I'm only kidding, but what you have to do, is as easy as pie, just return to Agrabah, simple." Myra smiled laughing after watching Jasmine's reaction and replaying the scene in her mind, Jasmine visibly relieved nodded. "He sends one of the royal family away from the kingdom cursing the ruler into a deep sleep, its complicated really but he's got it all planned in is whacky mind." Myra added, Myra had explained a lot for Jasmine and Jasmine was very thankful for that, but she wanted to know when it began as well, was it all to do with not wanting to find love? Or was it more?

But Jasmine had learnt enough for today, and wanted to rest, and dream about her life after all this madness was over, being back with Aladdin, the only man she wanted to be with. But as Jasmine slept peacefully, she did not know that Elliot watched her like an over obsessed hawk

Aladdin woke up again in chains and agony as the metal dug into his wrists, he'd woken up after hearing a crash and the rusty swinging of the dungeons door openning. He silently groaned remembering why he was in here, he heard Akrams hideous laugh and cringed, looking up at Akram he glared, he heard Akram whisper the question he'd asked previously, it was annoying and menacing, "Are you ready for your question?" Akram pinched Aladdins nose and wiggled it a couple of times, similar to what Jafar had done when he was singing his own version of 'Prince Ali', in distaste Aladdin tried to bite Akrams hand to wanr him away.

Aladdin thought for a moment whilst Akram tended to his uninjured hand, he'd asked so many questions about Jasmine and gotten less than brilliant or helpful answers, he hadn't thought about asking of his friends father or the Sultan.

"What have you done with mine and Jasmine's fathers?" he asked, his voice low and almost a growl, Akram looked at Aladdin in shock and surprise, he half expected the street rat to ask of the princess again, but obviously he was getting the hint, more questions about Jasmine would only leave him in here for longer, and although he might feel comfortabke with rats, it was very smelly.

"You shock me, your father is of no use to me, except as a slave, your Sultan however, is slowly..." he trailed off leaning in closer to Aladdin and whispering a lie into his ear, just like Aladdin, Akram had lied in the past about a lot of things to get what he wanted, but unlike Aladdin, he never felt guilty after, or told the truth afterwards, and to make matters worse, Akrams lies always got people hurt, thats why most the people from his city were starting to leave, Akram had told Aladdin that the Sultan was slowly dying in his bed, but in fact he was just asleep, he had convinced himself Jasmine was never going to return, therefore the Sultan would never wake up, and then he'll rlue Agrabah, no distractions.

Aladdin struggled in his chains again and tried to shout at Akram but the curse ad taken action and Aladdin was silent again, he wanted with all his might to shout abusive and cursing words at Akram, but he couldn't.

And he had no idea what was happening with Jasmine, and like every caring husband – and soon to be father – he worried.

Myra stood above Jasmine shaking her, the first few times Jasmine hadn't woken up and Myra was concerned, she shook Jasmine a little harder after and sighed with relief as Jasmines eyes fluttered open, giving Jasmine the water Myra asked quietly, "So, how long you gone? And when you going to tell him, I mean, you can't keep it a secret forever, it'll start to show soon and well, who knows, you might still be with us when it does." Jasmine shook her head, she hadn't really realised that before, and she didn't remember how far she'd gone either, "This is going to be interesting." Myra said with a smile.

**Authors Notes: The reason why Jasmine can't remember how long she's gone is basically because I don't remember if I've put it in the story before or not, this chapter is shorter and I apologise, I won't be updating for a while as I am going on holiday, and I need to come up with a few idea's for the next chapter, this chapter isn't the most interesting and probably don't make sense but my mind is in a jumble, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Talking to Elliot

**Authors Notes: I came up with an idea whilst I was cooking my dinner. Its not going to be one of my best idea's for this story but it will show that I haven't forgotten about this story, and maybe it'll get the characters closer to Getzistan?**

Chapter 6

Talking to Elliot

Jasmine was still thinking about what Myra had said the night before, she was right, Jasmine needed to tell Elliot soon, or things could get messy. But how to tell someone you don't trust? It was mean for Jasmine not to trust Elliot, he'd done nothing wrong, but there was something about him that felt wrong. She wasn't sure how to start a conversation with this man, he seemed so stern, so strict, and yet he gave her looks which made her feel uncomfortable, she caressed her stomach, and Myra noticed, she slowed down so she and Jasmine were walking side by side and she boldly asked, "So, what's your plan?" Jasmine looked up and thought about it for a long while, it wasn't usually her who came up with the plans, it was Aladdin, he was cunning, smart one, she was naive and although she had an education, she was not wise when it came to plans.

"I... I haven't come up with one yet, I mean usually my husband does all the planning and I just go with his plans, but now... he's not here. Myra can you help me?" she asked in a whisper tone, maybe Myra was as good at plans as Aladdin, hopefully anyway.

"Well, you could always bring up his wife." She suggested, she knew Jasmine didn't know much about Elliots wife, but she knew he had a wife, and she also knew that talking about her was a dangerous subject, she'd seen how Elliot had gone off in a ba mood affter mentioning the prince and his wife, but maybe it wasn't talking about _just_ his wife, maybe it was more to do with the prince, either way, she was nervous.

Myra slightly pushed her forward when Jasmine didn't respond to her idea, Jasmine hesitated again when she was just inches away from Elliot, so Myra pushed her with more force, Jasmine turned to look at Myra, she glared as Myra pretended to start whistling. "H-Hey Elliot." Jasmine started, Ellikot looked down at her and smiled.

It was creepy how he smiled at her, like he was under her trance, and the way he never took his eyes off her when he was looking at her, she laughed a little, it sounded like she was uncomfortable as well.

"So, uh, what was your, um, wife like?" she asked, hugging herself and looking at the ground rather than Elliots face, she could tell he had tensed as his breathing was becoming louder and his footsteps where louder too – in sound – she looked up a little to see Elliot frowning at mid air. "She was perfect, my angel, the woman I had been searching for my entire life, and Akram was a monster to take her from me." He said in a growl, it reminded Jasmine of how Aladdin would speak if someone had done something similar to her, and thats when she decided to bring up Aladdin.

"You sound just like my husband when you say it like that, and oh how I miss him." She explained hoping Elliot would hear this and immediatly back off, but nothing seemed to change, yes he seemed a bit surprised to hear that Jasmine had a husband, after all, she only mentioned Aladdins name, not what he was to her.

"Is Aladdin your husband?" he asked looking down at Jasmine who nodded, "Lucky him." Elliot said with a hint of finality to their discussion, in quickly sank in what he said and Jasmine quickly responded, "What do you mean? You had a wife, still do in fact, so how does that make my husband the lucky one?" she asked a little annoyed, ok so sh was alive and is wife wasn't, that didn't mean that she never loved him, just meant it was hard for her to show her love.

"Maybe you've forgotten your wedding vows Jasmine, 'til death do us part'! My wife is dead, I have no wife, you, your still alive, as is your husband! You have each other!" he shouted back at her, by now Myra was catching up with them both and was trying to calm them both down.

"I never forgot my vows! But even if I, or Aladdin were dead, I would never replace him, and I would hope Aladdin would do the same for me! I wouldn't want him to start hitting on a pregnant woman who he didn't know! And for all I know, my husband could be dead right now!" she shouted, tears forming in her eyes, she'd never been this angry before, even with Aladdin, but what e was saying upsetted her for some unknown reason, and she didn't even realise se'd mentioned about being pregnant until her side of the arguement sunk in and she closed her eyes to hold back the tears.

"What?" Elliot asked in a much more quiet tone.

"I'm pregnant, and I don't know if my husband will ever meet his child, because Akram, is in my home!" she said through tears, Myra stood behind Jasmine in shock, her own tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Elliot, walk on ahead." Myra told him, she still looked totally shocked. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He muttered silently, Myra glared at him, "I said walk on ahead!" she spoke a little louder than before. As Elliot walked on Myra comforted Jasmine, "Its ok, Jas, I'm sure your husband is fine. I'm sorry you had to do that."

"Its not your fault, it had to be done, and thank you Myra, its nice to know I have a friend I can trust for once." Jasmine sniffled, Myra smiled but sighed, "Your welcome, but I could've told him, for you, instead of you." She said in a whisper, if Elliot knew that Myra knew before he did, things would only get worse, and neither of them needed things to get worse.

After walking in blissful silence you could start to see the outline of Getzistan, and each of the travelers smiles beamed, and Myra decided the silence had to come to an end, "Jasmine you walk on ahead," she ordered, Jasmine looked behind a little worried, and shocked, Myra nodded her head, "Go on, don't worry I'll be right behind you, I just need to talk to Elliot." She said, she sounded like a mother who was telling their child to go play whilst she argued with her husband. Elliot began to walk off as well until Myra cleared her throat and walked up beside him, "I said I'm sorry, what more can I do..." he started, she shook her head, "Thats not why I'm here about... Why are you trying to replace... her?" she asked shocking Elliot to a halt.

"I'm not." He simply responded, Myra laughed a little and shook her head again, "Don't lie to me Elliot, I may not be a mind reader, but I've been your friend for years, I know what you up to. You can't relive the life you once had with Miriam with another woman, you have to let go." She said, this time Elliot shook his head, but he didn't laugh, instead he looked down at the ground as they continued to travel, "Ok then, so you not trying to relive that life, but your trying to recreate the memories, and it won't work like that, not with someone else, and especially not with someone who didn't even know her." She continued, but Elliot didn't listen, he watched as Jasmine went off ahead and got closer ith each step to Getzistan.

"ELLIOT! Are you even listening to me?" Myra shouted, waking him out of his trance, he snapped back to reality and apologised deeply to Myra and this time listened to her as she nagged him about not being able to replace those memories of Miriam, as he listened he thought, he thought about how lucky this 'Aladdin' guy is to have a woman who would do anything to be with him, he remembered how Miriam used to be, she would've done a few things to be with him, but not as much as Elliot would've, and if she were here, it wouldn't be the same as it was before Akram invaded their lives.

Miriam loved him, but not as much as she loved attention, and though Elliot gave her all the attention she deserved, it was never enough for her, in Rasonia, she was classed as one of the whores that need attention, then when Elliot entered her life many people stopped giving her that title and started giving him the title of a pushover, Elliot never understood it, too naive to see it.

Back In Agrabah

Aladdin was sitting quietly alone in the dungeons, Akram still hadn't come to interogate him, but he didn't want to jinx it, for all he knew Akram could walk through thos dungeons any second now... he waited a moment, and still nobody came. His mind drifted, imagine if Jasmine hadn't rejected Akram, what sort of life would she have married to an obnoxious, insane, what would happen to Agrabah? Him, where would he be if Jasmine married someone else, he would never have known his father was still alive.

It scared him to think where he'd be, he'd be dead, or still on the streets, or... he didn't want to even imagine where else he would be, he just knew that it wouldn't be happy, and wouldn't be with Jasmine.

Thats probably why he would never think that Jasmines way of rejecting other princes was punishable, and that this was unreasonable.

Just then Akram burst in through the door, he was laughing like the maniac he was, Aladdin grimaced as he took a long sniff of one of Jasmine's perfumes, it made him grimace because another man was enjoying Jasmine's scent, he struggled in the chains trying to reach for the bottle in the other mans hands, the prince childishly held his arm out of Aladdins reach and dangled the bottle of perfume in his hand. "Such a wonderful scent, don't you think Aladdin, such a shame if it was..." he paused and then whispered menacingly, "Wasted." He said as he dropped the bottle in front of Aladdin, Aladdin glared at him. "Time for your question Aladdin, what would you like to ask of me."

"Can... Please... Free me?" he asked, not sure entirely sure what he wanted, he just wanted to be somewhere other than the dingey dungeons, but Akram just laughed, and laughed, and laughed, until his face was red. "You want freedom?" he asked, and Aladdin nodded and Akram smiled, "I'll give your freedom, if you give me your city!"

Aladdin shook his head, "Then you will not have your freedom!" he snarled. He left Aladdin there and the scent of Jasmine filling the room and Aladdins nostrils, and he closed his eyes and dreamt of Jasmine.

In Getzistan

She was resting on her back, a nice couple had offered the three of them a space to stay for the night whilst they got their energy back, "It's very long journey from Rasonia, my dears, come in, come and rest, you all must be exhausted." A rather plump woman had said.

Jasmine was lying on her back caressing her stomach, when Elliot came in, "I really am sorry you know, I never..." he started, but he couldn't finish because Jasmine interuptted him, "Don't! Just don't." She said turning on her side to face the wall. "I was wondering, um, if you wanted to go visit the Sultan? Myra told me your the princess of Agrabah, I thought you mmight like to see the Sultan of Getzistan. Its up to..." he began trying to change subject and make another conversation.

"You mean Sultan Pasda Al Dante? It might be nice, havent seen him since my honeymoon." She said, she mentioned her honeymoon on purpose, she wanted to make Elliot see nobody could replac he husband in her eyes, and if that meant being mean, then so be it, he'd upset her, so se was going to be mean, though she didn't like it.

"Well, uh, if you want to, we could, I mean, us three, you, me and Myra, could go see him, whenever you want of course, just tell me, or Myra and we'll go." He tried, Jasmine turned round, he was really trying, and Jasmine could see that, just as he was leaving she bit her bottom lip then called out to him "Wait!". He returned, maybe a little too eager with his eyes wide, "Yeah?!" he asked, his voice even sounded eager as well, it didn't seem right, but Jasmine ignored that littl feeling.

"Can we go now?" she asked, Elliot nodded.

After speaking to Myra and travelling through the city towards the palace, Jasmine started to hum a few bars of 'A Whole New World', she smiled when she saw Myra's curiousity, "What is that?" she asked in amazement, "The song Aladdin sang to me on our first date." She told Myra, her smile got bigger when she saw Sultan Pasda Al Dante, "Hello your majesty, do you remember me?" she asked, the Sultan nodded and smiled up at Jasmine.

"My, haven't you changed, literally, my girl what are you wearing, come quickly, we must get you into something more suitable." He exclaimed pulling Jasmine through the gates to the palace and inside, Myra and Elliot followed behind, watching as Jasmine and the Sultan of their new home city discussed matters such as, Jasmine and Aladdin, her father, why she's here, then the discussion stopped as Jasmine stopped talking and began to cry, "Oh, oh, I didn't know that coming here was so bad, I thought this place brought back wonderful memories for you and your husband, by the way where is that charming young man?" he asked.

"Thats the problem your highness, a prince from anoter city had banished me from Agrabah, I ended up in the desert and then I met Myra and Elliot, they were travelling here from Rasonia..." she begun, she looked back at Myra and Elliot who were admiring the palace and all its glory. "I am trying to get home, but I must warn you, sire, Prince Akram has gone insane." She warned, the Sultan held up a hand and stopped her from continuing, "This does not shock me, and Akram has an addiction with gambling, much like your bird," he remarked, Jasmine smiled remembering Iago.

"I was wondering Pasda, if you could help me?" Jasmine asked cautiously, the Sultan just smiled and took Jasmine toward a couple of maids who were giggling in the corner of the Palace, "Ladies, would you please take Princess Jasmine of Agrabah to bathe, and then find her a change of clothes, I shall deal with these two noble travelers and settle the arrangements to find them a suitable home in our kingdom." The Sultan announced.

Jasmine looked back three times as her friends were removed from the palace, she smiled one last time at them both before she was led to an enormous sized bath, much like the one she and Aladdin had on their honeymoon, she smiled, before being shoved into the bath with such force.

After bathing in the warm water, Jasmine was given fresh clothes – a long flowing pink dress (much like one she ad back in Agrabah) and a pair of arab style shoes – after she was dressed she was escourted to the dinning room where Sultan Pasda Al Dante waited for her, once there se and te Sultan discussed everything that had happened. Jasmine ad not forgotten to mention to the Sultan how kindly Myra and Elliot had treated her through their short-ish journey, and persuaded the Sultan to reward them, as new citezens of Getzistan, and as trustworthy leaders. She also did not forget to mention what had happened to Elliots wife, and why they both left their homes in Rasonia and journied to Getzistan.

Sultan Pasda Al Dante understood how devastating it must've been for poor young Elliot, and intended to make their lives in Getzistan joyful and never any sign of threat shall come to either, and Jasmine was thankful, not only for what the Sultan promised, but for his hospitality and his willingness to help on such short notice.

"If I had children of my own, I'm sure your father would do the same for them, myself and your father have been alliances for plenty of years, and this will only prove so more." He said, he held one of Jasmines hands in both his small plump hands and smiled, he explained to a guard how he would travel to Agrabah with Jasmine and make sure she was safe. "Now child, you must stay here for the night, it is far too risky for you to be traveling at night, with, or without a guard by your side." He said.

Jasmine nodded and sighed, she was one step closer to being with Aladdin... or so she thought.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be home sooner than you thought." She whispered whilst caressing her stomach and thinking of Aladdin, she'd had no idea how quickly this had all happened, it felt like yesterday she was telling Aladdin she was pregnant, and his reaction still made her smile as she remembered it, and then she thought of how her father had literally leapt off of his backside and began to jump for joy, Genie had then morphed himself into two babies, one in pink and another in blue and floated into Aladdins arms, and Aladdins smile only grew wider.

Carpet could show excitment by how he floated in the air in a sort of 'victory' celebration, and Abu, well, the monkey hadn't seemed too impressed by the idea of _another human _ taking more of Aladdin's attention away from him, but surely he should've known this would've happened sooner or later, what was he expecting? But Jasmine did feel sorry for both Abu and Rajah, although Rajah had seemed fine with the idea of a little master, he was still getting less and less attention, much like Abu, and it must've seemed completely unfair to them both, to have their best friends being taken away more and more every day.

And she did miss the old days with Rajah, scaring off all those arrogant princes, even Aladdin at one point.

**Authors Notes: SORRY! I do deeply apologise, this shouldn't have taken so long, no Myra and Elliot have not completely left the story, you'll find out later on in the story if you keep reading it, I was thinking maybe the next chapter could be all about Jasmine & Rajah, Aladdin & Abu and their friendships together before everything else, I need a name for the guard though, so although the next chapter won't have anything to do with a guard, I need a guard! I'm not good with names, at one point I even called my bffl Dean, her name doesn't sound anything like that (plus thats also my uncles name :S). So tell me what you think and I promise, on my life, I will update asap.**


	7. Friendships

**Authors Notes: Aw, friendships, it reminds me so much of me and my friends, if only we could actually decide which day we are friends and which day we're not. But Aladdin & Abu, Jasmine & Rajah, they don't have that problem, as you will find out, in this chapter here. If you've watched the Aladdin series you will know how Abu and Aladdin met, but if not, see the episode 'Seems Like Old Crimes Prt 1'? I do not own it, all rights go to Disney.**

Chapter 7

Friendships

Jasmine & Rajah

Jasmine was little when she found Rajah, just a lonely cub without its mother that had escaped from the circus that was sent to entertain her father, it hadn't, it had failed entirely because of that tiger failing to do it's job, she wondered where that said tiger was, she had the cub which it protected, maybe that tiger was the cubs mother, "Hello, you sweet little fur ball." She cooed at the cub, she was 6 and brave, and most the guards and servants knew that, and hell was she going to be stubborn. Jasmine picked up the tiny creature and carried it round to a cage – it was obviously a cage because of the shape – that was covered by a crimson sheet of velvet.

Edging her way closer to the cage, her heart beat began to quicken, and then she threw back the crimson sheet, "Oh Allah!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes and covering the cubs eyes, tere lying on its side was the tiger from earlier, she had been killed, and it was heart breaking, then a booming male voice came from Jasmine's side.

"She did not o her job you see, so she had to die!" the man said, Jasmine knew very well who this man was, and as furious by what he had said so heartlessly.

"Thats cruel! She was looking after her cub! And you killed her! You... you... monster!" a very angry six-year-old Jasmine exclaimed, she was crying now whilst holding a frightened cub, she stroked its fur caringly and hummed to it.

"He will survive, but you on the other hand... you may not be so lucky." He snarled in a mean devious way, Jasmine was not paying attention at first and did not hear his words, but as she looked up she saw his hands coming closer to her, she gasped and ran. In fear she held the cub close to her body and ran at least three times round the entire palace without losing her breath, but he caught her, just when she was least expecting, he jumped out from nowhere and grabbed her upper arm so tightly she feared he may break it, "Uh, uh, uh, young princess, you'll make an excellent dancer, and he can be your pet!" he growled through clenched teeth pointing at Rajah as he dragged her toward his camels, she screamed as they got closer and closer to the caravans and camles. "Don't play around girlie and get in!" he shouted, and she squirmed in his grip.

"FATHER! HELP ME!" She screamed, earning a tighter hold on her arm by the man who was now fuming, and just as he was about to throw her into the caravan another booming voice was heard, in the direction of the palace, all three – including the cub – turned to see... the Sultan!

"Let my daughter go! Guards seize him!" he shouted, and guards came running out toward them.

But as guards got closer to them, the man pulled out a knife and held it to a young Jasmine's neck, she whimpered and as did the tiger cub as he the saw the blade, he sniffed the blade a little more, and could smell a tiny bit of... tiger blood. Although the dagger ad been cleaned, it had not fully been cleaned and the scent of its previous victim was still strong, and the cub growled, it was his mothers blood.

Without taking another moments hesitation, as the blade got closer to his new protector, he bit the hand the blade was in and the man yelped in pain and shock releasing Jasmine but grabbing the cub out of her hands and throwing him on the ground, "Rajah!" Jasmine shouted figuring out a name for the cub, she ran to his little body and looked after him, a maid came to her side seconds later whilst her father dealt with the crazy man.

As little Rajah recovered on a soft pillow Jasmine hummed a song her mother had once sung to her, and just at that moment a maid walked in with a bowl of fresh milk, "Princess Jasmine, you should be in bed!" she ordered pointing a finger to Jasmines bed, Jasmine nodded.

As Jasmine crawled away from her new friend he awoke, "So, what have you named him?" the maid asked out of curiousity, Jasmine gave a beaming smile and said in a happy tone, "Rajah, I've named him Rajah, and _he _is going to be my best friend." She told the maid, the maid smiled and chuckled a little, "Well, if that is so, I shall discuss with your father how happy he makes you," she said placing the bowl of milk beside Rajah, Jasmine smiled, "You'd really do that Nana?" she asked her nanny – as in the person who looks after her, not her biological nanny – and the woman nodded, "Now go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." She ordered, Jasmine closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. "Your mother would be proud, Jasmine, she really would." The nanny said leaving the room.

Just as the door closed Jasmine hopped out of bed and crawled towards Rajah, "You'll always be my best friend." She whispered in his ear.

Years later and both Jasmine and Rajah are bigger, and much braver, not only that but today is the day were Jasmine will meet her first suitor, and her father pleaded with her not to bring Rajah to the meeting, no matter how bad things get. Jasmine just rolled her eyes and winked at Rajah, "Of course not Father, why I'll only do that if I really think he's ready." She said sarcastically, but the Sultan never realised.

Three hours passed and Jasmine was past bored of this pompous prince's idea of a future with her, for the first couple of hours all he spoke of was himself, only ever asking one question from Jasmine, "Am I boring you Princess?" he'd asked as Jasmine yawned for the fifth time, she smiled dreamily and shook her head, and then he continued his plans. Another thirty minutes and Jasmine had had enough, time for her little plan, "Oh, dear, handsome Prince, I just love to hear more, but I think its about time you met my friend. Oh Rajah!" she called, she was obviously pretending about the '_handsome._' As he was anything but that.

As she called his name, Rajah came through the grand doors and padded his way toward Jasmine and the prince, the prince squirmed and squealed until finally, "ITS A TIGER!" he screamed running through the doors and straight past the Sultan, who looked on in confusion.

"Oh..." he groaned, "Jasmine!" he shouted, and Jasmine walked up to him with a slightly annoyed face.

"Unbelievable! And I actually thought he was the one, he didn't even say goodbye." She complained, Rajah chuckled slightly beside her, until they both saw her fathers fury. "I'm sorry father, but I could not spend another minute listening to him talking about his journies to China, Eygpt, Greece, when the only place I've ever been that was even remotely interesting, was the palace kitchens, and I say was because, lets face it, its not exactly interesting now!" she exclaimed, storming off.

When both Rajah and Jasmine reached her bedroom they slumped themselves on their beds, Rajah had a much larger pillow now an he could fit on it without any problems, then Jasmine got an idea.

"Hey, Rajah." She cooed as she sat up on her bed, she brought out an old brush of hers which she now used as a brush for Rajah's fur, and in his excitment, he swiftly padded his way over to Jasmine, and as she brushed his fur, she hummed the same tune she'd hummed all those years ago, and then slowly started to explain to Rajah her plan, as he listened, he chuckled slightly, and then his eyelids began to drop.

Usually Jasmine would brush Rajah's fur on his pillow, but this time was different, this time was a one shot as Rajah's big fury head fell besides Jasmine's bed and he fell asleep within an instant. Jasmine found a blanket and laid it gently over Rajah, who purred his thanks, then Jasmine whispered close to his ear, "No one will ever replace you in my eart Rajah, no one." Then she herself fell asleep.

Of course she kept her promise, but she met someone else, someone who she cherished in her heart much the same way she did Rajah, he had saved her, just like Rajah, he cared about her, just like Rajah, and most of all he shared a unique love with her, just like Rajah, though her love for Rajah was as friends... best friends.

And it will always be.

Aladdin & Abu

They'd only met a couple of days ago, but they were already the bestest, inseperable friends. Seriously, you could not seperate them.

There were times when Aladdin would get Abu out of trouble for the mischief he'd caused, and there were times when Abu would help Aladdin out of sticky situations, sometimes they would coome up with cunning idea's on how they could steal food , very few times had Aladdin caught Abu stealing things like bags of money, jewel's, and anything else besides food, it annoyed them both, when Abu stole something other than money Aladdin would have to give it back and lose even more trust from the public, and when Aladdin caught Abu stealing it he would give it back.

But they were beginning to get used to it, from then on Aladdin kept an eye on what Abu was doing, like a guardian, and they had tactic, Abu distracted the vendors whilst Aladdin grabbed the goods, but then there was the girls.

Abu didn't understand why Aladdin was so awestruck so easily by one girl, surely he'd seen enough by now to be used to seeing a girl. Abu tried his best to distract Aladdin everytime he saw _another _pretty face, and Abu had spent days upon days with a woman who he'd eventually gotten bored of seeing, Fatima, a pretty desert bloom, but an evil, deadly, selfish desert bloom, not something Abu found attractive, and Abu was into female monkeys more than female humans, but he hadn't seen a female monkey in ages. Aladdin on the other hand, he didn't understand, the boy was so wrapped up in impressing every girl he met he forgot to think about important things, like food!

And the girl he'd seen today was no different from the others, Abu climbed on top of Aladdins head waving his hand in front of Aladdins face, "Wow." Aladdin whispered to himself, Abu rolled his eyes, not again. How could he be so amazed by one girl in a head scarf with cat like eyes, it wasn't like they were in short supply, what made this girl so different from all the others in Agrabah.

The girl walked closer to the store which Aladdin and Abu were eating there lunch on, she looked up at Aladdin and flashed him her cat like eyes again and batted them flirtatiously, Abu sighed, his friend was falling for the trick every girl used on men, and there was hardly anything Abu could do, apart from watch his friend make a fool of himself, and he'd do that gladly. Poor Aladdin, he hadn't seen what was coming, unlike Abu, he'd fallen straight into the girls trap, she swayed her hips as she walked away and, like a magnet attracted to her he fell off the stall, and surrounding crowd watched and laughed, even the 'pretty girl', he was mortified.

The towns people laughed until he ran home and hid, he felt like a fool. Abu had followed but took his time in doing so.

When he returned he found Aladdin resting on the edge of the crumbled wall of the hovel. Abu put his fez on the bottle he used as a fez holder then ran up to Aladdin and jumped on his lap screeching at him, "I know Abu, I should've listened to you, from now on buddy, its just you and me, and someday..." he began, but he quickly stopped himself when he thought of the possibilities of that actually happening, and even when Abu tried to make him continue he wouldn't, just ekpt his gaze on the palace in the distance.

When Abu was sleeping, and Aladdin was sure he was sleeping he continued, "Someday Abu, we'll be rich, and we'll never have any problems at all, and I will have the family I've always dreamt of." He said, looking at Abu making sure he hadn't heard, and smiling because the monkey was deep in sleep, "Goodnight buddy." He said to his friend.

The next morning came quicker than either had expected, but it wasn't morning, they'd been woken up by a loud noise, a trumpet? Why would there be a trumpet at this hour? Aladdin and Abu looked down at the streets to see a black horse stroding through the city, families came out of their doors in anger at the sound of the trumpet, and so did Aladdin, he and Abu jumped from the crumbled wall and down to the streets below and watched as a prince traveled through the streets toward the palace, everyone looked at him in distaste, even as he announced so proudly, "You are gazing at your next Sultan! I shall win your princess." He said with such confidence.

It made Aladdin and Abu laugh so much when the prince came out of the palace soaking wet and covered in peacock feathers, their princess sure had an imagination.

But the prince saw Aladdin and Abu laughing, and he insulted them both, just like many other people, princes or commoners had in the past, it wasn't anything new, but it wasn't nice for them to be told that this will happen to them in the future, and that is what will become of them. And Aladdin was the most effected by all this.

"It's alright for you Abu, your a monkey, you haven't had this your whole life, and even if you did, its not as bad as what I had to enjure," Aladdin told the monkey that sat by his side looking at him in sadness, he understood, but Aladdin was right, and Abu knew that, so he hugged his friend, "Thanks Abu." Aladdin responded to the monkies embrace, then began to sing, "_Riff Raff, street rat, we won't buy that, if only they'd look closer... would they see a poor boy..._ and monkey, _ no siree, they'd find out, we've got so much more._" He sang laughing as Abu looked skeptically at him at the end.

"We have wht many people in this city don't Abu, we've got a trustworthy friendship, many don't have that, they may have a family, and friends in other vendors, but they don't have trust, and we do. Nobody could ever replace you Abu, your my first, closest, best and only friend." He said with a big boyish grin, Abu hugged him again before pulling on his pants to go to the market place for lunch.

There were many more girls, but every time, Aladdin ignored, even when they literally threw themselves at him, and they literally did that, Abu rolled his eyes when a little girl, years younger than Aladdin, began to get flirtatious, she was too flirty, and you could pratically see Aladdins facial expressions dripping with sweat and uncomfortable-ness, how old was that girl? 9.

Aladdin found that sick, her mother took her away immediatly and punished her, thank Allah, Aladdin couldn't take another moment of it, and Abu couldn't breathe from all the laughter he was making, Aladdin scowlded at him three times during and after the girl had flirted with him, but Abu's a monkey, he couldn't help himself, it was too funny, even better than the tricks they pull on the guards, and those are pretty funny.

It was a year after all that had happened before Aladdin met a woman, a woman whom he would do anything to be with, she had... has, cat like eyes, a beautiful smile, and her hair... Aladdin could get lost in a daydream from smelling that hair, or just looking at her all together. Abu wasn't replaced, of course he wasn't, Aladdin made a promise and he stuck with that promise, 'Nobody could ever replace you.' It was true, although he now has a wife and other friends, Abu will always be first, best and closest, but no longer only. Maybe thats what upsets Abu now, knowing it won't be the same as it once was, the way he prefered it, when he was Aladdins only focus.

But Abu will never complain, he's happy that Aladdin's happy, he's happy that Aladdin's dreams are coming true and most of all, he's happy to be living in the palace with Aladdin and Jasmine... even if he's never really liked Jasmine that much. But she is kind, and cares, and he has grown to like her.

Neither Rajah, or Abu had been replaced by Aladdin or Jasmine, but they were just making room for more people, more friends and more family, and nobody was more happy for their friends as they were.

**Authors Notes: Told you it'd be quick, but to be honset, I wasn't expecting it to be this quick, I did put thought in it, even though one scene between Aladdin and Abu seems a bit gay (in my opinion). The crazy man from the circus and those girls with Aladdin have no names, why? Cause its about friendship, not slutship or crazy people, although, I am pretty crazy myself. This chapter started off well in my opinion, but didn't go so well after Rajah and Jasmine. Hope you all like, please review and tell me if you agree disagree or want me to just stop cause I'm boring you to death.**


	8. On Her Way Home

**Authors Notes: I had to think about this chapter long and hard... I knew I wanted Jasmine to start making her journey home but would it be quick? Slow? Would something go wrong? I couldn't make up my mind, and then I had a brainstorm with my friend who is crazy about disney, and then we got it, so in my previous chapter I apologise, I do have two friend's who I know when I am friends with, and thats all the time, thanks guys (I won't mention their names, they shy).**

Chapter 8

On Her Way Home

A nice breeze entered through the open balcony of the guest room in the palace of Getzistan, she had a nice sleep too, and couldn't believe how close she was to being home, she still had yet to thank Myra and Elliot for all their troubles, but she couldn't be happier to know that soon she'd see Aladdin, father, Rajah, and the others. She missed them all more than she could say. But something didn't feel right in the back of her mind, she'd pushed it aside for so long now that it had become bigger, and it was getting to her.

She quickly washed, dressed and brushed her hair before joining the Sultan of Getzistan downstairs for breakfast.

But before she did so, she noticed a slight change in her appearance. She looked in the long bodylength mirror that stood close to the door to the guest room, she rubbed a and over her stomach and realised... a small bump was beginning to form. She had a big beaming smile as she caressed the small bump, it wasn't a bump big enough to tell she was pregnant, it was hardly noticable, but she knew it was there and it was a slight bump which was enough for Jasmine. And as she thought about her stomach she remembered how far gone she was, almost three months since she and Aladdin concieved this miracle child. She just hoped nothing would go wrong, and the rest of her pregnancy she hoped she would spend with Aladdin, the thought of Akram had almost completely slipped her mind.

The Sultan Pasda Al Dante, he'd promised Jasmine a guard, who would travel with Jasmine through the desert, but instead of _a _guard, he gave Jasmine two main guards and a couple of back up guards, "You will all travel with Princess Jasmine back to Agrabah, you will see that she is safe from Getzistan, through the desert, and to Agrabah, and you will make stay by her side protecting her until she is with her husband, Prince Aladdin." The Sultan demanded, Jasmine felt slightly ashamed at how much protection she'd be getting, the guards didn't even bat an eyelid when the demands were being put in place. The tallest and largets guard came toward Jasmine, "Your majesty I am Hakim." He said bowing, Jasmine smiled gratefully.

She thought about crazy Hakim back in Agrabah... there were so many differences between the two, an example being this man did not look crazy, and he had a good reliable job, unlike 'crazy' Hakim.

The other guard had a body much like Aladdin, not that Jasmine's focus was on their bodies, their bodies were just hard to miss when their uniforms were so... chest revealing, but his whole structure reminded Jasmine of Aladdin, except his face. Jasmine waited for the guard to introduce himself to her, but he seemed too busy in a conversation with one of the maids, Jasmine cleared her throat bringing him out of his conversation, "Oh, my apologises your majesty, I am Malik." He said humbly, bowing before Jasmine, she rolled her eyes, yes she knew people were _expected _to bow before her, but she didn't want it. "Oh, please. Malik, we're going to be travelling back to home together, I do not expect you to bow everytime you see me." She said with her hands on her hips.

Back in Agrabah, when she and Aladdin first started visiting the city together, many people had bowed when they saw her walking through the market place, and it made her feel uncomfortable. "Yes of course Princess, but might I just say you are looking divine this fine morning." Malik said with a cheeky boyish smile, Jasmine frowned at him, and he lowered his head, mostly in shame.

In the corner of Jasmine's eye as she left the grand palace gate's she saw Myra and Elliot, she felt bad, she'd spent a lot of time with Myra and with the very little time she's spent with Elliot too she still felt that it was wrong they weren't joining her on the quest back to Agrabah. She felt tears in her eyes as she heard Myra shout farewell to her. It was wrong. What was she doing? She'd begun to trust Myra, and now she was being left in the hands of men who she had no trust for.

"Wait." she said, shocking the people around her and the guards. She walked towards Myra and Elliot, the tears were falling as she got closer. As she stood just a couple of inches away from Myra and Elliot she told them, "I ask for you to come and visit me in Agrabah as much as you can, I aslo ask for you to look after one another, as friends... and maybe someday something more." She told them looking especially at Myra as she finished her sentence. Myra shocked Jasmine as she threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly – but obviously not too tight. "Don't forget us Princess." She whispered. Jasmine nodded and fought back the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall again.

"Never." She whispered back. Reluctantly, both women let go and Jasmine began her journey again, it still didn't feel right, but there was more than one thing that didn't feel right anymore.

For starters, it didn't feel right how easy it was that she was managing to get home without any disturbances or any obstacles – except a few sandstorms. Secondly how she was just leaving her new found friends behind and traveling home with people she didn't trust. Jasmine kept her distance from the guards as they planned a safe and easy route to Agrabah. If Jasmine had carpet then she'd be there by now and everythig would be back to the way it was before, except this time Aladdin and Jasmine would have a baby on the way.

Thinking about the baby made Jasmine rub her small-bump. She remembered how curious Myra had been as to why Jasmine kept rubbing her stomach like there was something wrong, then the shock on er face when Jasmine revealed she was a) Married, b) Pregnant and c) A Princess.

She remembered how aggrivating Elliot had been when he found out, how easily he was trying to replace his own wife, and how much he was acting like Akram. He'd also quickly spotted the error of his ways. Jasmine's thoughts were quickly interuptted when something rumbled underneath her feet, she took a couple of steps back before beginning to run back to the guards, the rumbling stopped as a dragon rose from the ground, Jasmine gave an ear-piercing scream in fear.

"Help me!" she screamed as she held on tightly to the dragon's small wings, but the red scales were slippery and Jasmine soon lost her balance, she screamed again. "Princess!" someone shouted from below, Jasmine craned her neck to look down, Malik was below with his arms open ready to catch her, "Let go, I'll catch you!" he shouted, Jasmine felt sick just looking at the height she was at and the thought of all the possibilities of him dropping her.

"I swear to Allah if you drop me I will..." she began but screamed again when the wing swooshed her around a bit, none of it was helped by the slight morning sickness she felt, "Allah! Help me!" she cried, she was fed up of this already – pretty quick.

"Princess Jasmine! Let go of the dragons wing!" a much louder, booming voice was heard from below, she craned her neck as she struggled with holding onto the dragons wing, Hakim was sitting on a horse below ready to catch her and ready to take off away from the horse, the other guards were fighting the dragon with swords, knives and spears, Jasmine watched in horror before letting go of the wing. She closed her eyes as she fell, from the wing and straight into Hakims arms, it was a shock to her that he'd actually caught her, but she was relieved all the same.

After catching Jasmine, Hakim kicked the horse into action getting to a safe distance where he could leave the princess and go back to fight. Not long after he found a little oasis he left Jasmine just on the borderline then rode back to his fellow guards, leaving Jasmine... and her curiosity.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Aladdin woke with a jolt, he'd had yet another bad dream. Jasmine, Genie, Abu, his father, the Sultan, everyone in Agrabah had been killed, and what made things worse, Jafar was back, and he was working alongside Akram, there was an evil version of everyone who he knew who had died, and they all hated one person... him. It was terrible, he was sweating, his jet black hair flopping over his face, if he wasn't chained to a wall he would wipe his brow.

Then he came back. Akram. All happy again, he made an evil laugh before tilting Aladdins chin and licking his face... _crazy weirdo_ Aladdin thought to himself as he grimaced from the disgusting contact.

"Have you thought about your next question?" he asked, Aladdin only glared, "I'll take that as a yes, since thats the only response I ever get." He sighed, he hadn't yet taken this ridiculous curse off yet, Aladdin sensed he was about to continue speaking, "Don't you just wonder how young princess Jasmine is doing, oh and what about the baby? The horror!" Akram exclaimed mocking a faint, he had very bad acting skills.

Finally the curse was taken off and Aladdin could aks the question he had in mind, "Are you ungry for power?" he asked, completely throwing the prince off guard, the princes eye's actually widened in shock. But he nodded with a big smirk on his face. "I do." He whispered as he began to leave, but he continued to speak, "Wouldn't you Aladdin if you were always shadowed by your perfect-brother." Akram said in an annoyed tone, Aladdin rolled his eyes, he was going to say something under his breath but noticed the curse had still been taken off, "Oh, you've noticed, how lovely. The more questions your ask about _me _the more favors I'll do for you. Ciao!" he said walking out of the dungeon.

And once more Aladdin was alone.

**x-x-x-x-x**

She'd been left in this oasis now for about fifteen minutes, and she still hadn't looked around it, but then again, why would she, it didn't look anything special, she certainly would never want to come back here with Aladdin. Everything looked burnt – no doubt by the dragon – there was noting living here, except flies, spiders and rats, the only thing that stood out the most in this wasteland was a little well – no doubt with water.

She had nothing to fill up with water, all the containers they had were with the camels, horses and guards, but she was gasping, and there was a bucket. Something in the back of her mind was telling her 'this is a trap, you should just walk away now and save your baby'.

Even as she inched her way closer to this mysterious well the feeling didn't leave her mind. "Jasmine just walk away, the guards have water, you don't need water from the mysterious, strange, lonely well, just turn around, don't let your curiosity get the better of you." She told herself constantly, but she couldn't bring herself to turn back, it was like the closer she got the harder it became to turn around, that's when he came with his sword blocking her path, "Are you crazy?" she asked startled, she wasn't meaning to be mean, but it scared her.

"Are you? Does this not say danger to you? Or are you as naive as they say you are!" Malik asked, he put his sword back and led her away from the oasis and to the horses.

Jasmine was slightly confused by what Malik had said earlier 'as naive as _they_ say?' who was they? And what did _they _mean? Questions, questions, questions. She'd completely forgotten about being thirsty, but instead grew curious. "Malik!" she called, he was in front making sure no obstacles were in the way, whilst akim was behind makin sure nobody attacked the pregnant princess from behind, she was actually surrounded by guards, she was slightly concerned by the quantity of guards there were – she hadn't realised before in Getzistan.

The leading guard turned his head, he knew very well he'd gotten Jasmine confused and curious as to what he meant. It was his little game that he played so very well, and she had fallen for it. _Stupid Princess _he thought to himself, thankfully for him Getzistan had no princesses... actually they didn't seem to have any prince's either.

"What did you mean when you said..." she began, she was cut off by a little snicker from Malik and Hakims booming voice from behind, yet again she'd been startled by one of the guards, "Princess, do not believe Malik, he is the king of lies, and is main hobby is to lie to young unsuspecting women, its his _little game_, as he likes to call it." Hakim explained to Jasmine helping her to understand how cruel Maliks joke was, Malik groaned as Hakim gave away his fun game tat he played.

The sun was sinking and the guards were beginning to make camp, it's much faster on carpet, to get to and from Getzistan, she wished carpet was here so she'd get home much quicker, but the guards were doing all they could for her to get home safely, she shouldn't complain, but yet, she did, "Can't we keep going?" she asked in a whiney tone, she saw Malik roll his eyes as she complained and Hakim glare at him.

"Princess, we need to make camp, if we keep going we could get mugged, or killed. The deserts are dangerous places to be during the night." He explained. It wasn't that way with Myra and Elliot, with them they'd be going on for hours more and then make camp, thats how they'd managed to cover much more ground so much quicker than this. Malik was laughing, he gave no particular reason and showed no interest in wat they were talking about, Jasmine guessed he was laughing at her, she scowled at him.

"Getzistan is so lucky it doesn't have a princess to worry about." He stated with laughter, Jasmine could've hit him... could've, and she would've if Hakim had not beaten her to it. Malik rubbed his head, "What its the truth, as nice as the Sultan Pasda Al Dante is, he'll never have a family, not a real family, one he could call his own. He's too preoccupied by his casino's and gambling." Malik stated again, trying to make it seem as though he didn't mean it in the 'other way'.

As Jasmine went into her tent she gently caressed her stomach and smiled, poor Pasda, the words Malik said were true but they burnt, sometimes it was better for that man to lie. She then thought about how she'd had to grow up, and then how Aladdin had to grow up. Her father was never there, and neither was Aladdins and both their mothers had died very tragic deaths at such young ages, "I pray to Allah every night before I go to bed that you won't have to grow up like myself or your father, especially not like your father, but then I think about how... if your grandfather had been around, how your father wouldn't be the man I know and love today." She said smiling down at her stomach.

Just before she blew out the candle that stood beside the bed she felt tears prick her eyelids. She clasped her hands together and whispered, "Please keep my Aladdin safe." She wouldn't know he was doing the same for her right now – without clasping his hands together.

"Please keep her safe, please keep my darling wife safe and away from harm." He prayed, since the curse had been taken off he'd prayed, all the time for Jasmine.

**Authors Notes: So sorry it took forever. I have other stories on the go which I am finishing and now my main priority will be on this story, I have an idea especially for the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading this story so far, I hope I am keeping it interesting, I might need help on a few things (I'll ask if I do) Also! I've decided from now on to seperate the story I will be using this: x-x-x-x-x, it seems ok and works better than the other thing I've been using which doesnt show! Please tell me what you think, the dragon will come back later, so will Myra and Elliot but you'll have to read on to find out :P**


	9. Once More The Nightmare Came

**Authors Notes: This is basically a chapter all about a nightmare Jasmine keeps having, it might get a little gruesome, beware. I don't like calling a baby 'it' but in this chapter Jasmine doesn't know if the baby is a boy or a girl, I haven't yet decided on what gender the child will be... or have I?**

Chapter 9

Once More the Nightmare Came

It was dark... no... there was light... but everything was in a dark shade of blue... except, the one thing that stood out the most in the room she was in. Blood. And it wasn't just a splatter either, it was writing. It read '_Do you trust me?' _and Jasmine's immediate thoughts were of Aladdin. And she'd had this nightmare before... but she just didn't know this was a nightmare, yet. From the writing on the wall there was a long trail of blood leading her somewhere – possibly dangerous.

Usually she'd just walk away from a situation like this, but her curiosity was much more powerful and was leading her to follow the blood trail. Tracing her fingers just underneath the blood line she followed precautiously, she'd taken a torch from its stand and held it in front of her.

If there was something dangerous out there, lurking about ready to attack, then she'd have some sort of weapon of defence... no matter how useful it was, it was better than nothing, and other than the torch, all she had was her fists and the small knife she kept with her for protection – she knew she had it with her, she could feel the metals coldness against her skin – fianlly she reached another bunch of words in blood, this time reading '_I've lied, and cheated, and now I have your baby._' The earlier thoughts of Aladdin vanish, new thoughts of other people come into her mind.

There weren't that many people who she knew would do such things, even to the extent of writing with blood on the walls... of a guarded palace. Come to think of it... where were all the guards? Was this their blood? Was it her fathers? Suspicion led to devastating heartbreaking suspicion. She didn't want to think the worse, but with the blood on the walls and nobody around, she had no choice.

Not long after the last load of writing in blood on the wall she found another, with much more bolder writing and longer streaks than the last two, this one reading '_I killed the guards..._' her questions of why she was alone were finally answered, the guards had been killed, but what of her father, Cassim, the others, and most important to her, Aladdin. She knew whoever it was had her baby – confusing enough for her at this point. But she was worried about her husband, father, father-in-law and friends.

There was a long line of blood between the next set of writing and the last, this next set finally reading more information '_...your father...'_

Tears fell swiftly from her eyes and down her cheeks, her father was dead. Cursing whoever it was under her breath she continued to follow the blood, realising that the blood on the wall was probably a mixture of everyones who had been murdered. There was determination in her eyes now. Rage and fury seeping through her veins, making her heartbeat quicken.

She had almost missed the next sentence, '_... the king of theives is dead too...'_ she thought of Aladdin when reading that, he couldn't be next, he just couldn't. More tears formed in her eyes, rolling down her face, the pain of knowing everyone she loved, cared for, and knew was dead.

Then on there was no words needed, all there was on her behalf were streams of tears and her eyes scanning the blood red writing on the walls. The next one was only two words which killed her to read but were there, haunting her in her mind forever more, '_...your tiger...'_ if Rajah was defeated by this creep then how did she have a chance.

It was devastating enough as she walked on, '_...the monkey and noisey parrot...'_ Abu and Iago, she hadn't forgotten them, but Rajah was more important to her, as is Aladdin. '_...the carpet made a lovely paintbrush for these words...'_ she cringed, imagining the carpet she and Aladdin had once taken a ride on being destroyed and used to paint words and long lines of his friends. '_... the Genie is now my slave, for all eternity, never to be freed...'_ poor Genie, the one thing he had craved for so long taken away from him.

Then finally, '_...your husband?'_ But why did it stop there? All the others had informed her of what had happened to them, this just left her hanging like a story full of suspense.

She'd had enough, and couldn't help the words that left her mouth so harshly, "Where is my husband!?" she screamed, it echoed around her, bouncing off each wall and responding to her with cackles... but she never cackled, she quickly realised that she was being answered, she took her knife out and stood her guard.

A menacing voice was heard whispering in the far corner of the corridors, shadowed by darkness, "Follow the blood..." he said, she swung the torch she held tightly in her hand and the light showed the area where the man should've been... but there was nobody there, like a ghost had told her and vanished. Her heartbeat quickened, she did as the voice commanded and followed the blood , she heard in the distance a babies wail, she wanted with all her heart to race toward where the sound came from, but as she turned she saw writing, the words matching those of the mans whisper.

She followed it up until she reached a big splash of blood... _fresh_ blood on the wall – she knew it was fresh blood because as she wiped her hand across it, she felt the sticky blood on her hand as she removed it – she felt sick.

Suddenly a babies wail came from the room right beside her, she walked in and spotted the baby lying in a crib, above the crib was another set of blood-writing, '_Here's your baby...' _with an arrow pointing down at the baby. But there was another long stream of blood, leading from the writing all the way to an open balcony.

There on the balcony, stood a figure, Jasmines eartbeat quickened, "Aladdin?" she called out, hoping _he'd _turn around. The figure did turn around, but it wasn't Aladdin, it was...

Akram.

Behind him was a portal, much like the one he'd sent Jasmine through, it glowed a bright white and blue light which made it look mystical and spooky, "And here is your husband..." he said, moving aside to show Jasmine the portal more clearly. Akram extended his hand for Jasmine to take, she backed away, closer to the crib which the baby was in. Akram frowned, he looked at the crib, "You may take your child with you when you go to visit him, but beware my princess, what you see is what is, and is not my doing." He said smiling, it was confusing, he spoke as though Jasmine should be scared of seeing Aladdin, scared of what has happened to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked picking up the baby, it wriggled in her arms, but quickly found a comfortable position, Jasmine smiled down at the small child in her arms and rocked it slowly, not knowing Akram was slowly approaching her.

"I can make you a deal, if what you see you do not like, you _will _marry me, if what you see is to your liking then I shall set you, your husband and your baby free. Do we have a deal?" he asked, extending his hand once more, expecting her to take him up on his offer, she looked hesitantly between him and the portal seperating her from Aladdin.

"Never!" she spat as she walked past him, Akram just stood and smiled as he watched her jump through the portal, shortly after following her through.

Jasmine's heart sank as he watched Aladdin wrestle with all three of those ridiculous bimbo girls, he had no vest on to cover his chest, he had a scary look in his eyes which he only ever gave Jasmine which was a mixture between; hunger, lust and want. The girls were all sqeauling like pigs and giggling when Aladdin touched that spot which men shouldn't unless they were married to said woman. Jasmine's breathing became rigid very quickly, she held the baby tightly to her chest.

Aladdin had obviously noticed another persons presence and looked up at her, the look in his eyes changed to shame, sadness and fear. Jasmine backed away to a corner of the room they were all in, quickly taking in her surroundings, she found they were in his old hovel, she kept repeating herself, "No, no, no..." she whispered.

She was hurt.

The one man she'd ever loved – bar her father – was here, with _other women._

"Jasmine... I..." Aladdin began as he stood up, quickly putting his vest back on, the girls were tackling with him, trying to take off his pants and pull him back down, Aladdin was stopped as a voice broke in before he could continue.

"Well, well, princess... change your mind now?" Akram asked, he'd followed her through and was sucking in the gloss of what was happening. He slithered one arm around Jasmine's waist, but she wriggled free walking closer to Aladdin with tears of hurt and betrayl in her eyes. She let them fall as she asked him _why, why, wy would you do this?_

Aladdin took one of her hands in his and brought it to his face where he stroked it against his cheek and placed gentle kisses along the wrist. "Jasmine, please... when you left... I was alone..." he began, looking deep into her eyes and hoping she'd understand.

But she was furious, "Alone? Alone? You have no idea what the word even means! I was _alone _Aladdin, alone in the desert, so don't you dare talk to me about being 'alone'!" she shouted, pulling her hand away and stroking the baby's head. Aladdin looked back at her, in shock, hurt, and anger as Akram walked closer to her from behind.

"Step away from my wife, you sadistic prince." Aladdin growled at him, but the prince didn't flinch away at the harsh order, instead just smirked as he placed one hand on Jasmine's shoulder.

"Come along now, sweet, beautiful, princess, I can show you a world without cheating men and hurt." He told her – he lies of course, how else can he get a princess to believe him. But she took him up on his lie, she walked away from him, and as Aladdin smiled, she walked away from him too. She was damaged goods now... no family, nor friends, nobody whom she could trust, and only a baby to keep her company.

Though Akram had said it was her baby, she could not trust him.

Without anything in her life anymore, she headed straight for the cliff – the one Aladdin had been thrown off – and without any second thoughts, she jumped.

And from then on, all she was doing, was falling.

**x-x-x-x**

Sweaty and panting for bretah she woke up with a startled jerk. The dream was horrific, she knew Aladdin would never cheat on her, but with everyone else dead, and Akram being... nice. And then jumping off a cliff _with _a baby, possibly her future baby – she seemed to have had a lot of dreams with a baby, since she got pregnant.

Trying to calm her breathing and get the dream out of her mind she stepped outside her tent, to e shocked even more. "Mother?" she whispered shocked, beginning to walk closer to the tall slim dark haired woman, and then the woman vanished...

**Authors Notes: Sorry, this chapters short, gruesome, and maybe a little confusing, but at the time of writing this I'd been watching a lot of horror films... maybe too many, hence why I haven't been sleeping much. If you didn't read it because you don't like stuff like this then don't worry, it's not got a lot to do with the next chapter, and the basics is Jasmine is dreaming that everyone gets killed and Aladdin cheats on her... obviously, he wouldn't though. Anyhow! Why did Jasmine see her mother? Will Jasmine's mother be in the story? NO! Jasmine's mother is dead, but I put Jasmine's mother in the last part of this particular chapter as who do most people turn to when they upset or had a bad dream? I turn to my mother, so thats why Jasmine's mother is there, for just a split second. Please tell me what you think, was it too gory? Was the gory not enough, I won't change it but I'd love to know what you all think.**


	10. Wakey Wakey Sultan

**Authors Notes: So finally we going to be back in Agrabah, this chapter shows Jasmine getting a little cranky, wanting to be with Aladdin and making the guards go faster. So Jasmine gets back to Agrabah, and what does that mean? Sultan wakes up. Good morning Sultan (LOL) Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Wakey Wakey Sultan.

She was especially grouchy today, she missed Aladdin, she missed Genie, she missed her father, she missed home, and what were those poor excuse of guards doing at this very moment? Having a break! It'd only been three hours since they woke up, even if Jasmine had woken up two hours earlier than them, the fact that they were not moving right this second made Jasmine's blood boil, if she were with Myra and Elliot she'd be home by now. But no. The guards apparently needed their rest. She was the one who was pregnant and couldn't stop eating like a pig, her hormones were playing up, changing her mood every five minutes. One moment she would be agreeing with the guards and sympathising with them, the next she was screaming like a banshee at them for not moving off their fat ass.

And now she was beginning to feel rebelious, she looked from horse to horse contemplating which one of them had the better build, she found a horse. She recognised it as Hakims, and without any hesitation she began to untie the rope that bind the mighty steed to the try shading the guards.

As she mounted the horse Malik noticed, "Hey!" he shouted alerting the other guards, they all looked round at the princess. Hakim didn't look too phased about her taking his horse.

"What do you think you are doing your majesty?" one of the guards asked quite boldly. Jasmine glared in response making the guard cower. Her gaze was intense and proved just how serious she was about running away, Hakim stood in front of the horse stopping it from running and looked confidently up at Jasmine with questions in his eyes.

"I cannot stay here! I'm going home!" she declared, her mood suddenly changed, she got teary eyed.

"Yes, and we shall get you home, we just need a rest..." Malik said in annoyance of his rest being disturbed by a stroppy princess, he preferred his women silent and willing to do what he wanted, Jasmine was neither.

"Rest! Rest? I'm a pregnant princess who misses her husband, father and friends, and you want rest? If anything it should be me who wants rest! I'm the one who ad been sent away from my home by a lunatic prince who I had turned down years ago and has come for his stupid revenge! I'm the one who needs a break! But right now all I want... all I need is my husband!" she screamed at him, his eyes expressed the shock he felt by he sudden outrage, Hakim had suddenly moved to the other horses getting himself another horse.

"Then lets get you home your majesty." He said easing the sudden tension a few other guards got their own horses, Malik stood there, his own rage beginning to become evident on his face as he scowlded at the back of Jasmine. Hakim noticed as he turned, and he frowned at the younger guard "Malik, you stay with the others and the camels on our travels to Agrabah, princess we shall be getting to your home city by evening." He reassured Jasmine, with tears still in her eyes she smiled at him.

**x-x-x-x**

Cassim was being bold, he hadn't been permitted to go to the Sultan's dorms and yet here he was standing by the side of the much older, much more wiser man. In the short time they'd been introduced, he found the small man quite pleasant to talk to, about fatherly issue's, about future fears, Cassim had even considered him to be a friend.

That was when he heard footsteps approaching the room. He panicked, Akram was coming, and if he knew that Cassim was here... well, Aladdin would have a headless father. Seeming like the only place good enough Cassim hid under the Sultans bed – somehow he manages to fit under – and waited. "Hello chubby!" Akram snarled as he walked into the room of the Sultan, Cassim, under the bed, mentally glared at him. Then the footsteps got closer to the bed, "It seems pretty little Jasmine hasn't come back, aw, such a shame, I guess I'll have to rule Agrabah now." Akram added in mock sadness.

Suddenly the bed squished Cassim to the ground making him grunt, and as quickly as the bed squished him, it quickly unsquished him as Akram began to become curious – because of Cassims grunt.

The Prince squatted down and Cassim watched as his silhouette began to pull the duvet up to reveal Cassim, heart pounding as the bottom left the floor and then... "Prince Akram! Come quick! The boy Aladdin..." the guards voice died down, Akram left with the guard and the rest of the sentence was not heard, Cassim sighed with relief, crawling out from under the bed and standing by te Sultan's side.

"I'm sure Jasmine will come back, and I'm sure she'll be fine... she's a strong woman... just like Aisha, my Aisha. Maybe that's why Aladdin is so madly in love with her... then again... but Jasmine will be fine, I just know she will." Cassim whispered, with a smile on his face, reassuring not only himself, but the sultan too. Then as he turned to leave, he looked at the stone Razoul – Razoul had been turned to stone when Jasmine left and was now standing just beside the Sultans bed 'guarding' him – and smiled as he said, "Guard him with you life Razoul." He gave a little chuckle, and smiled once more, but weakly as he left... whilst Jasmine was gone everyone was trying to be strong.

**x-x-x-x**

Aladdin was singing, he was singing in the dungeons loud enough for the entire palace to hear, and the guard who was guarding the dungeon picked up on this and in annoyance alerted the prince, "_Riff raff, street rat, I don't buy that! If only they'd look closer..._" he sang, he was pretending to sing terribly to get the prince to come down to talk to him, and it worked.

"My, my, my, are we having a musical in here? I don't remember that being on the menu for this evenings entertainment..." the prince began, but he was quickly interrupted by Aladdin's question.

"How did you get so much power? And I don't mean over kingdoms, I mean magic." He asked, Akram looked slightly shocked by his question, it was so early, and he wasn't quite sure how to answer it.

Now usually a smart prince would punish someone for making them have to think before responding, but Akram wasn't... intelligent, well, he was intelligent, he'd managed to come up with this devastating plan, but he wasn't quick when it came to thinking. He stood there for a moment completely dumbstruck thinking of how to answer this and still sound clever.

Then he got it, a witty way of responding, "You surprise me boy, I was half expecting you to ask about your father or the monkey, but yet again you have asked about me, well done, now, you have been given one more favor... a much better resting place, for a... a prince such as yourself you shouldn't have to stay in conditions like these, mai-" he began to call for a serving girl, but was stopped by Aladdin once more.

"I think you and I both know that that wasn't my question, I asked where did you get your magic from?" he siad again, his tone dry and not full of anger, but his eyes showed anger.

Akram took a step back, thinking again, "I know just what you want... I shall free your hands immediatly." Akram said wringing his hands like a nervous mother, he took a key out from his pocket and brought it towards the shackles on Aladdin's wrists, but Aladdins glare just intensified.

"Akram! Tell me... please." He shouted, Akram seemed scared about who the power came from and then he said ever so quietly, "Three, very powerful, very cunning sorcerers..." Aladdin frowned, who were they? Akram suddenly regained his confidence, "Your wirsts have been released, and that is all for today, goodnight young prince, don't let the _rats _bother you, but they shouldn't really, should they?" he asked menacingly.

And once again, Aladdin was left on his own, to ponder in his everlasting thoughts of Jasmine and their baby.

**x-x-x-x**

She was exhausted, they were exhausted, everyone, including the horses and camels were exhausted, they'd traveled since the morning on until night, but Jasmine was determined to keep going, no matter how tired she or the others were, and she didn't want to fall back to sleep, not after that dreadful dream she'd had last night.

And then she thought of her mother, and what her mother would usually say

_Flashback_

"_Jasmine! Jasmine darling, come with me to the market-place." Her mother called, her voice like a song whenever she spoke, and then a very young Jasmine skips over to her mother excited, er father had never allowed her to leave the palace, at least not on her own, and now she and her mother were going._

_But they were stopped, by Razoul, "Your majesty, are you sure you want to risk the young princess getting abducted by street urchins?" he asked, he had a full head of hair and kept stroking it out of his face to look more serious, but it always made Jasmine giggle._

"_I should think I should be allowed to take my only child to the market-place, after all, she is my strong little girl, Razoul." The Sultana told Razoul picking Jasmine off the ground and carrying her in her arms, Jasmine didn't listen to the rest of her mother and the guards conversation, instead she began to play with her mothers hair, right up until a butterfly flew into her sight and flew onto her nose, she giggled as it flew off._

_Wriggling out of her mothers arms she chased the butterfly around the garden, and she was in her own little world. Then she ran into something... someone, she looked up and screamed, "Moma! Moma! Moma!" she cried as she ran back to her mother, she'd bumped into Jafar, her fathers new advisor. Jasmine and her mother both disliked Jafar... a lot, but Jasmine's father trusted him, a lot._

"_Jasmine darling, what's wrong?" the Sultana asked as she picked Jasmine up again, then looking up she saw Jafar and glared, "Jafar! How dare you scare my daughter!" she shouted in anger with both Razoul and Jafar. "Come on sweetie, lets go to your nursery."_

_Once in Jasmine's nursery her mother began to sing to her, "__**Its funny how, the walk of life, can take you down without a fight, so many years, can lay behind, regretfully until its time, to realise the moment, when you turn around, I'm coming home, to breath again, to start again, I'm coming home from all the places I have been, with nothing but a voice within, that calls me, calls me home.**__" She stopped singing as Jasmine began to play with her teddies, "Jasmine sweetie, when things get rough I want you to promise me, you'll never lose faith in others and most importantly, yourself." The Sultana told her daughter, Jasmine simply looked up and nodded._

_Then Jasmine's mother kissed her on the forehead and left._

_End of Flashback_

Jasmine smiled to herself, she never realised what the ong had meant until now, her mother had died only three days after, she'd been ill for months and hadn't told Jasmine, it was for the best. At the time Jasmine was too young to understand, but now that she thought about it, it made sense, except for Jafar's presence at the time. He should've been with the Sultan, but he just stood there watching Jasmine and her mother together.

And the words her mother spoke were true, that Jasmine shouldn't lose faith, in anyone, and thats when Jasmine realised she had been so rude to the guards, they were exhausted and all she had done was shout and scream at them, she herself was also exhausted, but she had been careless. She knew she'd get home soon, she felt close enough now, especially with the baby in her, thinking of the baby made her once again caress her stomach, it had become an annoyng habbit, every now and again whenever she thought of home, Aladdin or the baby she'd rub her stomach.

"Hakim!" she called out, the guard was in front of her sitting tall and proud on the horse as they rode closer to Agrabah, "Hakim, I'm sorry for earlier, I just want to get home, I miss my husband." She said sadly.

Hakim nodded, "You won't have to wait much longer princess, Agrabah is right in fron of us." He announced, Jasmine looked around, shocked, she hadn't realised they'd gotten here, here being home, she was home. Well close enough anyway, she was so close she could pratically feel herself being wrapped in Aladdins strong arms, and Genie giving them all a group hug.

With so much excitment building up inside her she kicked the horse into a swift gallop towards the city, "Princess!" she heard Hakim shout from behind her, she wasn't slowing down though, not now, not now she was so close. And then she was there, just on the outskirts of Agrabah looking in, nothing had changed, everything was the same, except one thing she wasn't with Aladdin out here, he was in the palace, she was out of the city just by the walls.

Then she put one foot past the city wall and smiled taking a deep breath, "Home."

**x-x-x-x**

The small Sultan's eyes fluttered open, he was awake, and as slowly he woke, Razoul became human again, he took a deep savoury breath as he smiled, he whispered, still not used to being able to talk, breathe and move, "Sultan, your daughter has returned."

They knew Akrams plan, they'd recieved a letter from Akrams kingdom, they'd known the whole time, they just hadn't expected him to do it, to go through with the idea, it seemed ludicrous, insane, but then, thats just how Akram was, _crazy_.

"I never doubted her Razoul." The Sultan whispered back, if they made themselves noticed then Akram would know that Jasmine had returned, and Akram would prepare himself for her arrival. But Akram always came in to see the Sultan in the morning, just to mentally torture him. Then Razoul came up with a plan.

"Your majesty, we need to release the... I mean, Aladdin, we need to release him, then he'd know that the princess has returned and will prepare himself, once we have done that I can go into the city and tell the people to help us in getting rid of Akram, and tell them of the princesses return." Razoul whispered eagerly, The Sultan stood there thinking about Razouls plan, but came up with a better one.

"No, you go to the city now, I shall tell Aladdin by myself." The Sultan announced.

"But, your highness, you could get caught, you don't know where the secret passages are." Razould whispered his part of the argument, the Sultan gave a small whispery laugh.

"You think I don't know my way around my own home?" he asked, walking toward a bedstand with an oil lamp on it, pulling the oil lamp towards him, a part of the wall opened up allowing the Sultan to shock Razoul and find a way to the dungeons without getting caught, it also allowed Razoul to go to the city without being spotted, but sooner or later Akram would find out that the Sultan was awake and therefore Jasmine was back.

And so the plan took place.

**x-x-x-x**

Jasmine was hiding, Akram would've probably sent guards out to look for her, knowing that she was back in the city, she was cautious, she hid behind stalls – obviously reassuring the merchants it was her before hiding behind their stall. Then she looked up at the palace and smiled as she thought about what she'd say when she got there. It seemed so witty – in her mind it did anyway.

Then as she looked up at the building she was now next to, she smirked, her dream seemed to have Aladdin cheating on her with bimbo, harem girls, so, she'd dress as one of them, stealing their outfit and pretending to be there for Akram's entertainment. Dressed as a harem girl she began to walk to Aladdins hovel, she would rest there for the night, it was a risk, but it was the only place she actually felt safe, since it was once home to the person she felt safe with.

By morning she'd be ready to take on Akram and his troops, even by herself – the guards were still behind on catching up with her.

**Authors Notes: Well that was a quick update, two chapters in one day, but now I'm exhausted, Jasmine dressed as a bimbo/harem girl whatever you want to call them mainly because she wants to be in disguise and they wear those veils in front of their faces, it won't be much disguise but it'll be enough to get her into the palace, well I'd think so. The song Jasmine's mother sings is 'Calls Me Home' by Shannon LaBrie, first time I heard the song I cried, its very good and emotional, not quite sure what its about, but I thought it fitted the scene. Please tell me what you think about this chapter, did I rush it at the end? Is it too soon and do you like suspense?**


	11. News of the Princess

**Authors Notes: I'm trying to make this story as long as possible, this will be the last chapter before the big, big, big fight or something, I haven't decided, but if you are only reading this for the fight, then I advise you to read this chapter as the fight will make so much more sense then (wink wink) also, it could get confusing, any questions just PM me.**

News Of The Princess

Chapter 11

The palace was silent... everyone in the palace was asleep... at least, they were meant to be. The Sultan was quietly making his way trough the secret passage ways of the palace. He had carefully chosen his route to the dungeons and was only moments away from the secret door. His heart was pounding. Surely it would've woken everyone up, but thankful that it hadn't, the Sultan continued towards the room where his son-in-law was being held captive. Finally, he was there. As he slowly, and silently pushed the old door open he heard a soft snoring from inside the dungeons. With a rough push he opened the door fully seeing young Aladdin in his old street clothes lying fast asleep on the floor – obviously Akram hadn't kept his promise about a more comfortable bed. The Sultan tiptoed his way over to the younger man and made his awareness known by gently tapping Aladdins arm.

As Aladdin woke to see who had disturbed him, his eyes widened in shock, "S-Sultan?" he asked stuttering slightly, his eyes widened even more when the sort plump man nodded, "Akram told me you were dead..." Aladdin said, still in shock.

"Akram lies about many things my boy, I am most certainly not dead, but I will be if we don't get a move on, as will the rest of Agrbah. I have finally woken up which means that she is back." The Sultan explained silently, walking back through the secret door and through the secret passages, but Aladdin was confused... who was back? And as the Sultan turned to see the younger mans face he registered the confusion, and elaborated, "Jasmine's back my boy, she's come home, now all we need to do is find her and..." the Sultan was cut off by a man standing behind Aladdin.

But Aladdin didn't notice this man until it was too late, "And? And what? Sultan?" he asked repeatedly.

"So... princess Jasmine is home, and you both thought you'd go and help her? Ha! Not on my life." Akram sneered, hitting Aladdin over the head knocking him out, "Good morning Sultan, I see you have begun to make yourself of use instead of in bed all day, every day." Akram continued to sneer as two men came up from behind the Sultan and grabbed him.

"I had no choice in the matter, Akram." The Sultan sneered back – Jasmine would've been shocked, having never hearing her father sneer or talk in a harsh tone to anyone – the Sultan and Aladdin were both dragged to the throne room with the others.

"Now... what about that poor excuse of a guard?" Akram asked himself.

**x-x-x-x**

Razoul was making himself useful, rushing around, to thieves and beggars, merchants and their families informing them of the princesses return, persuading them to join the Sultan and is family in getting rid of Akram for good, and everything was going well, until he found the princess in the hovel her husband had once lived in... surrounded by Akrams men.

She was sleeping, so she had no idea what was going on around her, and Razould had to do something.

As the princess slept silently Razoul boldly, confidently and slightly nervously entered the room, with his sword out and his aim of protecting the pregnant princess, it was his duty to Agrabah to protect the royal family. With swords clashing and men grunting Jasmine woke to see the captain of the guards and men who did not seem familiar fighting, looking round she searched frantically for something she could use to help Razoul defeat these men, and finally she found a pot.

Lifting the pot above a mans head she brought it smashing down onto the unexpecting stranger and knocked him out cold. Slightly shocked by what she had just done she sqeauled a little. And relief filled her when she saw the familiar face standing opposite her. "Razoul." She announced quietly.

"Princess Jasmine." The guard responded, slightly breathless, bowing before her. Jasmine smiled, though she hated being bowed before it made her smile at the familiarity of it from Razoul, but her smile quickly faded as she thought about her father and Aladdin, her face showed her feelings as Razoul cleared his throat before telling Jasmine, "Your father has woken up, he has gone to tell your husband of your arrival, Princess. Do not worry, everything is under control, all we need to do now is get you safely back to the palace, where you can be safe with your husband whilst we..." he began but she interuppted him on hearing the plan.

"No, I'm helping you defeat Akram, Razoul that man is crazy, he has power, please you've got to let me help." She begged, it would be difficult since Razoul wasn't easy to convince, but she told herself she would not sit and watch from the sidelines as people that she cared about got killed, she wanted to help, she was desperate to help, and with the guards from Getzistan there was more of a chance.

"Princess, my orders come from your father, I cannot disobey your fathers orders, after all the travelling, your highness, you would need a rest." Razoul advised, not backing down.

"Theres no convincing you is there Razoul?" she asked, defeatedly.

"No, your majesty, and I'm pretty sure a certain prince would also advise you rest, I cannot disobey two members of the royal family." Razoul said with a slight wink, Jasmine noticed, he was actually saying that Aladdin was a part of the royal family, and it made Jasmine smile.

**x-x-x-x**

They were waiting, waiting for the prince in the throne room, all of them lined up in front of the throne, the wait was tantalising. Then finally the footsteps of the prince were heard, getting closer and closer, louder and louder until, _boom_, the doors swung open, "Why!" the prince shouted as he walked into the room, "Why, in Allah's name has that silly little princess returned!" he shouted, Aladdin glared at the remark made about his wife, but kept his head low. "And why... hasn't she shown up yet? Has a certain – somehow disappeared – guard tipped her off and told her to wait a while?" he asked beginning to pace back and forth along the line up.

Then finally he stopped at Aladdin, "Did she think that by staying away, she'd be protecting her loved ones?" he asked, and in anger he kneed Aladdin in the groin. In pain Aladdin fell to the ground with is wrists bound he curled into a ball on the floor trying to ease the pain. Seeing his son in pain cause Cassim to glare at the prince.

The next person he stood next to was the Sultan, "Did she think, it would buy you, her father, more time to escape? Ha!" he shouted in the shorter, plumper mans face. The Sultan held back his rage, though it boiled up inside him.

Akram was clever enough to miss the tiger and headed toward Cassim, "Did she really think she would be able to return and have the baby here? Haha!" he shouted, Aladdins hands clenched into tighter fists as one of the guards yanked him up off the ground. "Not only has she put her silly little worthless life in danger... but she has put the kingdoms fate in a much worse state than what it would've been." He continued, Aladdin had been pushed over the edge and couldn't stop himself any longer.

"Your wrong!" he shouted back with boldness not even he knew that he posessed.

The prince turned on his heel and faced Aladdin with an icy glare and demanded, "What!"

"My wife is stronger than you think Akram... sure you have power and a few guards protecting you, but Jasmine doesn't need guards, or magic-" Aladdin declared, though he was silenced by Akram.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh boy, your pretty little wife will be nothing but bones once I'm through with her, and nobody will be there to mourn her." With that the prince left the throne room cackling, it sounded so much like Jafar everyone – excepted Cassim – cringed at how alike the cackles were.

Aladdin felt the tears forming in his eyes and fought them back to help the others stay strong, but he was scared, he couldn't lose Jasmine.

**x-x-x-x**

As they walked through the city Jasmine began to feel miserable and sick, she felt miserable because she wanted so badly to see Aladdin, to be with him again, she felt sick because of the morning sickness that she gained from her pregnancy. She'd come with a plan, though she didn't tell Razoul, and as he led her to a 'safe' place in the city she saw how all of Agrabah were coming out of their homes. Men were kissing their families goodbye, women were looking at the princess with fury in their eyes, and Jasmine felt guilty as she heard young children cry for their fathers not to go.

"Razoul! Razoul stop!" she commanded, finally gaining his attention.

"Yes, your majesty?" he asked, as he spoke he noticed the glares coming form the people and understood why she had summoned him, "Ignore them your majesty, we'll get you to safety soon enough." He spoke softly hoping the princess would not question him any more.

"No! Razoul, I don't want to go to safety, I want to help fight Akram, please Razoul... I need to help Aladdin, I need... I need," she tried but groaned when she couldn't think of the word she was looking for, but as she needed to try and convince Razoul to let her help, "I can't, just sit around and wait until its all over! I need to help." She told Razoul, she wasn't going to back down so easily, and if Razoul wouldn't let her help there was always her 'plan b'.

"Princess my orders from the Sultan were clear, you were to stay safe until the fight was over..." Razoul argued back, walking away from Jasmine and toward the palace.

"Then what? If Prince Akram wins he would come looking for me and kill me then, plus he would have killed the majority of Agrabah, and then what would you have accomplished? Even still if we win people would die, Agrabah's people." She begged trying her hardest to make the captain of the guards see what she meant., but he didn't.

"The people of Agrabah would've had died with honor, knowing they have protected the princess. I'd think that would be something to be proud of." Razoul explained giving a sort speech to Jasmine. But she wouldn't hear it, she groaned and pointed around her at the families watching.

"But what about their families, Razoul. Huh? Razoul please, the people souldn't have to die for me, because of some insane mans plot. I can help." She pleaded, but it wouldn't work.

Razoul pushed past the women that blocked his way and lead the men towards the palace.

Jasmine felt a tear fall down from her eye as she watched all those men, some she knew well, others she had met vaguely and few she hardly knew, all those people who might die... Aladdin, she covered her face as she thought about her husband being killed so brutily, she hadn't even said anything to him in the last three months... three months pregnant, three months without Aladdin, three months of nothing but traveling, only to her and her husbands doom.

Fate really didn't like her.

No, she had another plan, she would use that plan, Razoul didn't know about the guards that had come with her, no doubt they were still sleeping outside of the city walls, and she had a disguise. She wasn't going to wait on the sidelines, hoping, preying her family, friends and her people would come back from the upcoming battle alive.

"Princess." She heard a soft voice from behind say, she was preparing herself, getting ready to fight, she knew how to use a sword, she knew how to throw a good punch, and she knew how to be sneaky, she just hoped that she wasn't alone, but as she turned she saw all the women from Agrabah with their children standing boldly next to them. She was shocked, they had earlier all been glaring at her and hiding their children away from her, now they were all in Aladdins hovel – where she was preparing herself – watching her with wide eyes. "We want to help." The woman who spoke earlier said.

Jasmine stood, shocked by what she had been told so randomly, "No, no, please, this is not your battle, you must all stay safe, look after your children..." she pleaded them, she looked down as she thought about all their husbands and fathers, "I am terribly sorry about your husbands, fathers and sons." She realised a few of them were young enough to be someones son.

"Please Princess, we too are annoyed by how we are left out on the sidelines of fights, we too can fight against that insane man." The possible leader of this little group explained.

Did they even know how dangerous this was? Come to think of it, did Jasmine herself know how dangerous.

But Jasmine was more experienced than these other women – with battles. But there was no use in fighting with them, they were many, she was one and she only had so much intelect to fight with, she sighed to herself rubbing her stomach slightly, the woman all noticed this and smiled as she spoke, "Fine, but please, keep one another safe."

She hardly knew any of these women ans yet she was asking, pleading for them to stay safe... but of course she was, these were her people, and she was putting their lives in danger by doing this, she felt guilt surge through her veins and wanted desperatly to change her mind and tell them to all stay at home, but she couldn't. She could just hope that nothing did happen that was too extreme for the people, otherwise she would never forgive herself.

**x-x-x-x**

Everything was silent in the palace, nobody was speaking – Aladdin still couldn't – and Akram was too busy thinking to go off on a rage. Aladdin smirked to himself, Akram was worried, very worried, his concentration gave that all away too much.

Suddenly he kicked the air and screamed in distress, then he got an idea and snapped his fingers...

But was interuptted by loud shouts coming closer to the palace from outside.

**Authors Notes: Fight time... took too bloody long in my opinion, Jasmine and Aladdin should be hugging now, smooching, but instead Jasmine is too busy worrying, silly woman, just run to the palace and fight...*cough, cough* anyway, hope you enjoyed, sorry it took soo long. Tell me what you think. Please?**


	12. For Family, For Revenge

**Authors Notes: Ok, so finally its the big fight... phew, I don't like writing about fights but I'll do my best in this case, beware there is a very upsetting death scene, around the middle.**

For Family, For Revenge

Chapter 12

Aladdin beamed a smile as he saw an onslaught of Agrbanian men running through the grand doors, with swords, knives, pitchforks and anything that could be used as a weapon... and what made it even better was how much the guards were all struggling to fend them off, a couple of guards had already been knocked out by the sudden openning of the doors, it was amazing, now if only Aladdin wasn't bound he could help. Oh yes, he was a street rat, he could pick locks, but this one he wasn't capable to do, especially with his hands behind his back away from his view.

But then he felt a small hand on his wrist and suddenly he was freed, he turned over slightly to see the monkey he hadn't seen in so long he had almost forgotten about, he mouthed 'Abu' still not being able to speak and hugged the monkey tightly. Parting from the hug they joined the oter men in the battle.

Clashes of swords, grunts of men and guards falling to the ground in defeat were heard all over. Abu and Iago were searching for Akram, they knew that Akram had the bottle with Genie inside, with the help of Genie they could no doubt win this thing, of course it would be fair, but it wasn't fair how Akram had ruined Aladdins family and life, so Aladdin had the two retrieve Genie. He was escaping out though the back of the throne room when Iago and Abu found him, being escourted by a big brute with a sword to the secret passage ways. Looking at one another Iago and Abu came up with a cunning plan to cut them off track.

Everyone was stuck in the action of the battle, even the small Sultan was doing his bit for his beloved Agrabah. None of them had noticed the grand doors reopenning as the women and their children rushed in to help the men, among them a protected Jasmine determined to find her husband just to see him, be with him, kiss him.

As the fight continued Akrams men were beginning to flee the palace shouting as they left, "Their armies are too strong, there are too many of them! Forget the prince save yourselves, he's a lunatic anyway." Jasmine watched them all flee and smiled to herself.

As she looked around she saw women and children being reunited with their sons, husbands, and fathers, Jasmine looked frantically around the palace for someone she recognised, her camouflage was working as none of the remaining members of Akrams party had recognised her, but she let her guard down slightly as she saw Aladdin with a look of determination set on his features fighting off a few of Akrams men. She threw the hood off, revealing who she was and shouted, "Aladdin!"

Everything stopped, as if a siren had been alarmed and looked in the direction of the shout, all eyes were on Jasmine and the guards stopped fighting the people the fought and walked toward Jasmine.

Aladdins eyes widened as he saw his wife, she had shouted his name, he was happy to see her, so happy in fact, but she was in trouble now, because of the shout, he watched as the three guards he had been fighting began to walk toward Jasmine with their swords in their hands and evil smirks on all their faces as she stood there as still as a tree.

"Come on Jasmine." He mouthed to himself – still not able to speak – hoping she'd do something, anything, just move.

As the guards got closer she still didn't move.

_**Smash!**_

An entire wall crumbled to the ground, _just_ missing people. A large dragon head popped through the hole in the wall and roared inside the palace, a young woman walked onto the head of the dragon, a man had already jumped off the head and had landed perfectly next to Jasmine, "I'm looking for a princess Jasmine, yeah. Where is she?" Myra said looking round the room for Jasmine, she looked where Elliot landed and smiled, "Jasmine! Did you miss me?" she asked smiling.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and nodded, but as a guard shouted she was brought back to reality, "She's a witch!" the guard shouted as he began to climb the dragon, Myra just cackled like an insane woman and continued to do so as the guards reached her up on the top of the dragon.

"We meet again princess," Elliot said with a smug voice handing Jasmine a sword – she dropped her own, clumsy – Jasmine laughed as she and Elliot fought the guards back to back, "I took your advice." He told Jasmine, confusing her slightly.

"I gave you advice?" she asked in confusion as she swiped another guard with her sword.

"Yes, you did, sort of, but still, I'm rebuilding my life, I'll never love another like Miriam, but Myra's been around my whole life, and she's been there when I need her, she's not like Miriam but thats good... isn't it?" he asked, with every word he attacked a guard with ease, whilst Jasmine, behind him, struggled with one.

"Yes," she said screaming and ducking as a sword went for her head, she turned slightly hoping it hadn't sliced Elliot. Certain it hadn't she turned back and continued, "your moving on, you don't want to be with someone like Miriam if your moving on from her." She finalised her statement.

"Thanks, again. Now your majesty, we find you your husband." He said with his sword ready making his way through the guards toward an openning in the throne room where nobody was fighting. Akram seemed to have gained more and more men, it was impossible. With help from the dragon the palace was almost full with people fighting, and it was almost impossible to pick anyone out from the crowded room, especially Aladdin.

"Where is he?" Jasmine whined desperate to see him.

Without either Jasmine nor Elliot noticing Akram came up to Jasmine with a knife at her back and stuck it in the centre, whispering in her ear menacingly, "Shout his name again, my pet." Jasmine whimpered as he poked her with the knife even harder.

"Try calling him again may-" Elliot began turning to face her, as he did he gasped when he saw a distressed Jasmine with Akram standing right behind her. Anger and hatred pulsed through Elliot like a raging fire, he glared at the prince remembering what he did, what he done to Miriam, he looked at Akram and only Akram, not taking his eyes off him, not even looking at the pleading look Jasmine gave him – knowing what he was thinking about and hoping he'd register the situation – but he took no notice and continued to glare at the prince.

"Your that Elliot, aren't you? Disloyal rodent." Akram sneered remembering him, Elliots glare grew harder and more intense, Akram smiled as he thought of something else that would provoke him, "hows your beautiful wife? What was her name, oh, um, Millicent? No, ah yes, Miriam." Akram teased with a smirk.

"You filthy son of a jackal!" Jasmine hissed, kicking his shin trying to get away from him. She managed to – somehow – and ran over to Elliot, "Don't listen to him, your better than he is, just ignore it." She pleaded with him, but once again she was ignored by him as he approached the injured prince with his sword out and ready, as the prince looked up he saw that Elliot was ready for a fight and got himself ready too.

With Iago and Abu having failed to get the bottle which Genie had been trapped inside, Akram still had an alternative. "Oh, I'm so sorry, did she tell you? Yes, well, she just couldn't keep her hands off." Akram said with a smug tone.

Screaming, Elliot ran toward Akram with his sword pointing toward the man.

Little did he know but Akram already had his sword ready and as he stood up properly he knocked the sword out of Elliots hands and killed the younger male with a fatal stab to the stomach.

Jasmine screamed a mournful cry. "No!"

With her being the only witness and not being heard by anyone – the noises from the clashing swords was too loud – she was silenced by another one of Akrams guards putting a cloth over her mouth and nose, catching her as she fell back – asleep the cloth had been presoaked in sleeping potion. (?)

Finding this to be the perfect moment to shine Akram opened the bottle for Genie and ordered him to stop the fight and carry the sleeping princess, so miserably Genie oblieged, "STOP THIS BATTLE!" he summoned and upon hearing the booming voice of a once very cheerful Genie everyone stopped and looked in his direction. Akram smiled up at the genie in victory. Aladdin looked at his friend from within the crowd and gasped in horror as he picked up a limp Jasmine, was she dead?

"People of Agrabah, I have your princess in my capture, there is no need for us to fight no more, I have done what I came to do-" he was interupted by Myra noticing a body lying limp on the floor in a pool of blood, and screaming in agony and distress once realising who it was in that pool.

"Elliot! You evil, insane, corrupted man!" she declared pointing a finger at him as she ran to Elliots dead body. Aladdin ran to her side to help her, figuring it was the right thing to do, he helped her to her feet and looked up at the prince with a glare, Myra sobbed into Aladdins arms and let the news die down in her mind.

"Let my wife go Akram, there has been enough blood spilt, don't take the life of a princess and her unborn child too." He said with a brave face, the curse previously being lifted so he finally spoke.

Hearing this news caused Myra already in tears and angry to get worse, wriggling out of Aladdins arms she picked up a sword from next to Elliot and plunged it into the air sending it soaring toward Genie, Jasmine and the prince.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the sword flew toward the three victims.

Aladdin and Myra watched in fear as the sword chose its victim, Myra hoped it would hit the prince, kill him brutily, like he had killed Elliot. Aladdin just hoped it missed Jasmine – it wouldn't kill Genie.

The battle seemed to have continued in the background and was adding to the effect of the tantalising wait for the sword to take its victim and end this battle for once and for all, but there were two ends to this battle, one where Akram dies and Jasmine lives, the guards will be sent back to Rasonia and Aladdin and Jasmine's lives can go back to the way they should've been, or, Jasmine dies, and who knows what Akram would have in mind for Agrabah, and poor Myra, what would happen to her if Akram lived.

There were too many questions and the sword was an inch or so in between Jasmine and Akram, but it was Akrams arm, and Jasmines head, and with the force which Myra sent the sword, it would kill Jasmine. The suspense was too much for both Myra and Aladdin, covering their eyes they waited and hoped for the best.

Finally, in what seemed like an our which had only truly been a minute, the sword took its victim.

Akram.

He had moved his arm, stupidly, and had been stabbed just below where the heart would've been, from the sudden impact he had fallen back and was lying on his back on the ground, in happiness Aladdin and Myra jumped to their feet rushing toward a shocked and much paler – pale baby blue – Genie, who still carried an alive Jasmine, though trembled in slight fear.

"Genie!" Aladdin cheered looking down in Genie's arms at his sleeping princess, he smiled, "Your home darling, and I am never letting you out of my sight again." He deemed.

Myra looked down at the ground trying to keep her gaze away from the dead Elliot as she felt tears sting her eyes, the battle was over, lives had been lost, but she'd lost someone dear to her, Elliot, she would never get to have what she envied Miriam for having, the perfect life, a family, love, and now she'll never be able to see her friend again. There was nothing left for her here, and now she had a mans blood on her hands.

"Myra." A soft voice from behind called. Jasmine, she was, apparently awake and was aproaching Myra slowly, Myra looked at her and smiled, trying desperatly to hide her tears, "I know." Jasmine said with a breaking voice.

"Told you I'd come and visit." Myra said trying to change the subject, though her voice too was breaking under the tension, and there was a large lump in her throat. And she couldn't hold back the tears that fell any longer, and fell into a hug from Jasmine. "I better leave, let you get back to your business with your man." She whispered to Jasmine.

"Stay." Jasmine told her, like she would've to Rajah when he was a cub and growing up, but Myra shook her head, and slowly left.

"I have other places to go, places to see, people to meet, a man I need to find, I can't stay." She told Jasmine with a wink when it came to the men, she was faster than Elliot at getting over thiings, or so she acted.

"But you are going back to Getzistan? Right?" Jasmine asked, the mere mention of Getzistan brought Iago and Cassim into the scene almost immediatly, but Myra shook her head. It was understandable, Myra already had memories of Elliot in Getzistan, she wouldn't want to return to them.

Aladdin wrapped his arms around Jasmines waist from behind, he kissed the top of her head and mouth a thank you to Myra, no explanation would be needed for why. Aladdin knew that it was Myra who had helped Jasmine through the desert and had helped bring her safely back to Agrabah. But Aladdin still had many others to thank for that.

After a while Myra began to leave, but not before Genie – secretly – wiped her memories of this event, knowing it would be hard for her to live with knowing that she killed someone, a prince, no matter how evil or corrupted he was. And then soon after she left and Akram had been tended to – he had been fatally injured, not killed, unfortunately – he was sent back to his home city, but he left one final curse on Aladdin and Jasmine, before he was carried away by his guards he placed a hand on Jasmines stomach and told her, "One of you will die... but which one?" he cackled evilly once more before breaking into a coughing fit.

Jasmine was left to worry. She caressed her stomach as she watched Akram get carried out of the palace by his guards, his words lingering in her mind, like it was painted in red blood in one of her dreams, nd they hurt her as she looked around at the home she was so looking forward to coming back to, they too had blood stains, that would stay there in her mind forever, especially as she looked over at the body of Elliot.

She hadn't realised a hand was rubbing her shoulder gently, trying to soothe her, she knew well that it was Aladdin, and he had heard what Akram said.

"Jas, you know he is lying, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you or our baby. You trust me, right?" He asked hopeful, he knew her response well, it had always been the same, and he used the 'do you trust me' card a lot. Jasmine was still not facing him so gently he turned her to face him.

He saw her tear stained face and gave her a small smile.

"Of course I trust you, Aladdin. But I know as well as you do that you can't keep your promise." She said to him in a tired and dry tone, she could sense Aladdins heart slightly breaking, it wasn't meant to hurt him, but Jasmine had been away from her home for too long in her eyes, and as much as she loved being back, she had never wanted to come home like this.

"Jasmine," Aladdin said with a stern voice, "you don't believe me when I tell you, I will protect you." He said looking her deeply in the eyes, she looked away not wanting to give in that easily.

"I do believe you will protect me Aladdin, and I love you even more for it, but its not the same anymore... This doesn't feel like the home I had missed so much, and I don't understand it, and just then, what Akram said... I just... I'm going to bed." She told him, she struggled to explain her true feelings, but she was tired and the fight hadn't helped, so a night in bed, back with her husband, would probably help, she turned around before leaving the throne room and looked at Aladdin, "And your joining me." She ordered with a broken smile.

Beaming, Aladdin ran up to his wife, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before picking her up bridal style, and walking slowly to their room, which he too was glad to be going back to.

**Authors Notes: Thats it, done. Phew, hate fights... no its not the end of the story there is more, but it is the end of this chapter. Few sad parts in there, and the scene where Myra is on the head of the dragon, I don't know why but I pictured 'Shrek' weird combo right? Anyway, sorry if you didn't like it, I am doing other stories so thats probably why this one has taken too long. Please tell me what you think, did this meet your expectations? Who knows, tell me.**


End file.
